Girl Meets the Random Story
by GalaxySunsets
Summary: This is a (random) story about the six best friends, it's cute, fluffy and basically going nowhere! Send me requests on what you want to see in the next chapters! Currently the friends are getting ready to board a plane... To Minkus's beach house in Hawaii. Who knows what will happen with these six on a ten hour flight... Pairings: Lucaya, Smarkle and Riarkle
1. Hiccups

**A/N This is a really really random oneshot lol. My friend had the hiccups while I was trying to write soooo, this was born. I'm sorry that Riley isn't in it very much, it hard to make six characters have dialogue with each other and it all make sense**.

The six friends were currently all lounging around Riley's. They had agreed to meet at her apartment a few times a week to study for their upcoming midterms. Tonight they had all stayed a little too late though, and there was a bad thunderstorm outside, so they were all rained in for the night.

Riley sat on the floor, leaning against the couch typing an essay for social studies on her tablet covered in bunny stickers, while Farkle said just above her on the couch with Smackle next to him, both on laptops working on algebra questions.

Lucas was on the other end of the couch, playing a review game on his iPad, and Maya laid down, taking up most of the couch and using Lucas's leg as a pillow. She was scrolling through Instagram on her phone, not bothering to study any longer. And Zay was at the table, trying to draw a picture.

No one had said anything in quite awhile, when a loud hiccup echoed through the room. Lucas glanced up from his game and looked down at Maya, who, like everyone else, ignored the noise that had just come out of her mouth.

"Hic!"

She hiccuped again and looked up at the blond boy who was staring at her.

"Why are you looking at me?" She asked, a bit annoyed.

Lucas just shrugged and turned back to his game.

"Hic!" Maya hiccuped once again. "Dang it." She murmured, and started to hold her breathe.

Lucas chuckled at the blonde, who was getting frustrated with her hiccups.

"Hic!" Maya groaned, and put her phone down. "That didn't work." She said to no one in particular, and started holding her breathe again.

Lucas just laughed at his friend. "Does no one think this is amusing?" He asked the rest of his friends.

"It's not that," Farkle started, not taking his eyes of his laptop. "It's just that Maya hiccups, like, all the time." Riley finished for him, getting up to get her best friend a glass of water when she heard her hiccup again.

"Yup." The genius boy agreed. "Some of my earliest childhood memories were of Riley and I trying to cure Maya's hiccups." He smiled, remembering the earlier days when he was little, and then was hit by a pillow.

"Shut -hic- up Farkle." Maya said, her head jerking up every time she hiccuped.

"Oh, you know it's true! You had to leave kindergarten to go to the nurse like twice a week because you couldn't stop hiccuping!" Farkle said, tossing the pillow on the floor.

"You know, persistent hiccups can be an early symptom of heart attack." Smackle stated.

"I'm not -hic- gonna have a heart attack!" Maya yelled in frustration.

"Hey guys, do you like my picture?" Zay asked, holding up a poorly drawn bird, who looked like it was dead. "It's Maya as a bird having a heart attack because of her hiccups." He said proudly, earning him a pillow in his face too.

"Zay!" The brunette exclaimed, coming back from the sink with the water. "That's horrible!"

"I kinda like it." Lucas said thoughtfully, while resting his head on his hand. Maya smacked him.

"Lucas!" Riley yelled at him too, going down the steps carefully so she wouldn't spill the water like she always did.

She hiccuped again, and put her hand on her chest "Ugh. This is seriously beginning to hurt." She sat up and took the glass of water Riley had handed her.

"Thanks." She replied, sipping the water. She waited a few seconds.

"Are they gone?" Lucas asked, noticing the silence.

"I don't know..." Maya replied, waiting for her body to tell her.

"I think they -hic!- ugh! Nevermind." The hiccuping girl put her head in her hands.

"Poor Maya." Farkle said, "Izzy, do you know any cures?" The genius asked his girlfriend. "You know, those cures don't actually work. They're all just a distraction." She replied.

"Great! -hic- now since you -hic- told me that, I'll never get distracted -hic- and I'll have hiccups forever!" Maya said through her hands, refusing to lift her head because Zay had started recording her on his phone.

"You won't have the hiccups forever. I've never heard of anyone hiccup for more then a few hours." Lucas said, rubbing her back.

"Actually, there are a few cases where people hiccup nonstop for years." The dark haired genius said, finally putting her math work down to focus on the problem.

"Smacks, don't -hic- take this the wrong -hic- way, but, CAN YOU STOP KNOWING THINGS?!" Maya yelled, taking her head out of her hands to look at her friend.

"This is gonna go viral!" Zay said, laughing at the video he was filming.

"What's going on?" Asked a sleepy Auggie, who had woken up with all the commotion going on in the main room.

"Maya has the hiccups." Riley told her little brother.

"Not again!" Auggie groaned "She's always so loud!"

"See! Auggie even agrees that you hiccup a lot." Farkle said, proving his point.

"Sorry Auggie." Maya said apologetically to the sleepy seven year old. "I didn't mean to -hic- ugh, wake you up."

"That's, that's-" The curly haired second grader never got to finish his sentence before he started to drift of to sleep.

"I better get him back into bed." Riley giggled to herself "He's a sleep eater! I gotta get him away from that fridge!"

Then, Riley picked up her sleepy little brother and carried him away to his room. "I'll probably be awhile. Just so you guys know."

"Ok, sorry again for wa-" she was interrupted by a hiccup. "Waking him -hic!- oh never mind! I can't -hic!- even talk!" She threw herself dramatically on the couch.

"It's ok Maya." Her best friend laughed and left to put Auggie to bed.

"Hey Maya, you've got 500 likes so far!" Zay shouted from across the room, waving his phone in the air.

"I don't care!" She cried, her voice being muffled by the couch cushion.

"Well, no need to be a grouchypus." Zay frowned. "I would love to have 500 likes."

"I bet I can cure your hiccups." Lucas told Maya as she sat up again.

"Oh, let me guess," the girl rolled her eyes. "Your gonna -hic- kiss me."

"Yup." Lucas said with a smirk.

"Wait, what? Really? I thou-" Maya was cut off by Lucas's lips crashing into her own. It only lasted a second before Maya pulled them apart. Nobody said anything for a few minutes.

"Told you so." Lucas smiled at the blonde who was no longer hiccuping.

"Oh man! 100,000 likes already! And my ship is sailing! Best. Day. Ever!"


	2. Field Trip

**A/N** **This is for Mrshanky, who requested a Lucaya/Smarkle long school bus ride.**

"Alright! Everyone on the bus! Today we go to the Natural History Museum, it's a long bus ride, so everyone choose your seats carefully!"

"I can't believe she ditched me! For Farkle!" Cried Maya as she slouched into the seat next to the cowboy, who looked up from his book when she tossed her bag onto him.

"Hey, what's wrong with me?!" Asked a very offended Farkle, who was dusting of the bus seats.

"Your dusting the bus seats, Farkle. Dusting bus seats." She replied, sticking her tongue out at the genius.

"Um, do you know how many butts have touched these seats?!" The boy recoiled back, not wanting to lose yet another battle with the blonde.

"Yea, well, do you know how many butts have touched your seat in class? The subway? Riley's sofa?" She paused and smiled. "Actually, I know about a few other things that have happened on Riley's sofa. And they've probably happened on the subway too."

Farkle's face turned into pure disgust and he put the duster back in his bag. "Nice Maya. Real nice." He said, still grossed out by the information he had just received.

"Why thank you! I try ever so hard!" The blonde spit back sarcastically, dropping all the rest of her stuff on Lucas again.

"You know, there is a luggage compartment right up there." The other blond said, pointing up to where he had stored his bags.

"I need all this stuff." She stated, as she pulled a leopard print brush out of her bag. "Do you want me to bug you the whole ride? Because I could do that instead."

"Uh actually, feel free to keep all your stuff wherever you need too." The Texan replied, looking back at his book.

Riley then came jumping excitedly on the bus holding Smackle's arm rather tightly.

"HEY GUYS OMGOSH GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT? MY DAD LET ME DRINK COFFEE! IT'S SO GOOD HAVE YOU GUYS EVER HAD COFFEE IT'S REALLY SO GOOD!" Riley shrieked in one breathe as Smackle winced from her friends loud sudden outburst.

Maya just smiled. "Good luck Farkle!" The girl said evilly, silently thankful that Riley had wanted to sit with Farkle now.

"Great." Farkle mumbled, shaking his head as the bubbly brunette jumped next to him. "HEY FARKLE! HAVE YOU EVER TRIED COFFEE?!" She yelled in his ear. "Ughhhh." The boy groaned.

Then Zay had climbed aboard the bus, with a cute fluffy grey and black stripped cat in his arms. "Everyone!" The Texan announced. "I would like everyone to say hello to my cat, Doug."

"Isaiah, why do you have your cat with you?" Smackle asked, examining the feline he was holding.

"My mom had to take the dog and Doug to the vet, but it turns out that Doug's appointment was next week and not today." Zay said, stroking the cat. "Don't worry, he's very nice. He only has bit my mom."

Zay then walked down the bus and took a seat in the back of Maya and Lucas with his cat.

"You named your cat, Doug?" Maya questioned, as she pulled out a tube of strawberry lip gloss.

"Yup." Zay said.

"I'm assuming you named your dog Cat then?" She questioned back while applying the lip gloss to her lips.

"No! My dogs name is Princess Noodle Cake!" Zay exclaimed as he put his hands on his hips.

"Alrighty then." Maya looked at him strangely before turning around.

"Watcha reading Huckleberry?" She said, putting the tube of lip gloss back in her bag and pulled out some mascara.

"A book." He replied, smiling at his smart remark, and immediately regretting it once the girl next to him had snatched the book out of his hands.

"Hmm, what do we have here?" Maya turned the book over, and getting some mascara stains on it as well. "Really Huckleberry, aren't you a little to old to be readin' about ponies?"

"It's about horse breeds, Maya. Not ponies, and I'm only reading it because Pappy Joe wants a few more horses for the farm." Lucas sighed as she handed over the stained book.

"Sorry" She said looking down. "I didn't have time this morning to do my make up."

"That's alright Shortstacks, makes the white horse look more interesting." He told her, then laughing because he realized she had some black in her hair.

"Ahhhhhhh! My cats on the loose!" Zay screamed as he jumped on his seat.

"OMG KITTIES?! I LOVE KITTIES! WHERE IS THE KITTY?" Riley screamed and Farkle had to hold her back.

"Farkle! I need you!" Yelled Isadora frantically, waving her arms.

"Uhhh, Lucas, Maya, watch Riley!" Farkle said as he pushed Riley towards the two who were trying to get the black out of Maya's blonde hair.

"PEACHES!" Riley screamed.

Farkle dashed up to where his girlfriend was and saw Doug, lying on the seat. "What happened?!" He panicked, seeing as Zay was calling for his beloved cat.

"He ran into Yogi's bag... I'm not sure what was in that bag... but now he's hurt. Do you have anything in your bag? I think he just cut his shoulder." The raven haired genius asked her boyfriend as she looked at the cat.

"Yeah, hold on." Farkle said, "My first life save! How exciting!" He grabbed his (huge) first aid kit and ran back to Smackle.

"WHERE IS MY DOUG?!" Zay yelled, worried about his cat.

"What dog? There's a dog?! No no no no no, I hate dogs!" Maya screamed and jumped onto Lucas's back.

Soon enough, everyone one the bus was screaming and the driver had to pull over until everyone settled down.

"We found the cat!" Smackle and Farkle proclaimed, and gave a fixed Doug back to Zay.

"Dougy! Were did you go you naughty boy!" Zay pretend scolded his cat and went back to his seat.

"Where's the dog?!" Maya screamed, as she clung to Lucas.

"Ow, Maya! Your digging your nails into my back!" Lucas complained, trying to pry her hands off.

"A PUPPY?! I WANNA SEE THE PUPPY!" Riley clapped and jumped up and down.

"There is NO dog! I said Doug! Not Dog!" Farkle screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to calm everyone down.

"Oh." Maya said embarrassed and hopped of off Lucas.

"Aww! I wanted to see a puppy!" Riley whined, crossing her arms.

"Why do you hate dogs? You liked my dog when you came to the farm." Lucas asked his friend, who was still blushing.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She murmured and took her seat.

Soon enough everyone was in their seats, the bus driver wouldn't allow anymore talking, and the bus eventually arrived at the museum.

Corey, who drove his car to the museum asked "So, how was the bus ride?"


	3. Drawing Ch 1

**A/N This is purely Rilaya friendship, but take it as you want. this is for peter8112 who requested a Rilaya story.**

"Bye guys, see you later!" The girls waved to their guy friends before turning to Smackle.

"Are you sure you can't sleep over tonight? We're making real popcorn!" Riley said, while putting the books for her locker into her bubble gum pink backpack.

"Sorry Riley, I can't. My mom is making me study some more." Replied the genius, who didn't really need to study anymore.

"Smackle, you are the smartest person, In this whole entire school! -don't tell Farkle- you deserve to party once in your life!" The blonde spoke up, mad that her friends mother always made her stay home and study.

"Sorry girls." The younger girl said before grabbing her back and heading home. "See you guys tomorrow!" She waved and disappeared out of sight.

"Guess it's just you and me, Peaches." Riley said, putting an arm around her best friend.

"Just like the good old days" Maya replied with a grin. "Just like the good old days."

"I'm not watching 'Princess Makeovers' again Riley!" The blonde girl shouted, throwing a piece of popcorn at her friend.

"Why not?! That show is amazing! And I even gave you a makeover last time too!" The brunette whined, while picking up a brush. "I'm good at makeovers!"

"No your not! The last time you gave me one, a little girl selling cookies screamed at the sight of my face and ran away!" Maya told her, while taking the brush out of her hands.

Riley put her hands on her hips and stuck out her tongue.

"Well, we got free cookies, didn't we?"

"I guess..." Then the rebellious blonde got an idea. "Let's go to Lucas's." She whispered, not want Corey to hear her plan, though she could her him yipping away.

"Maya!" Her best friend scolded. "We can't go to a boys house, it's-" she stopped to check the time on her phone. "It's ten!" She exclaimed with horror.

"Riley!" Maya whined again "It'll be fun! An adventure! Plus, what do you think is gonna happen?"

"I don't know..." The good girl thought about it for a few minutes.

"Alright, let's go."

The two friends climbed out of the bay window and made it to the ground. Then, Maya checked in her bag for something, and seeing that it was there, nodded and told Riley to follow her.

"Why do you know where Lucas lives?" Ask Riley, confused because even she didn't know.

"Uh, well, no reason..." She stuttered, scratching her neck. "Hey Riley!" She yelled, quickly changing the subject. "What color you want?"

Maya pulled out a pack of markers and grinned, Riley catching on what she was going to do with the markers, scolded her.

"Maya! We can't draw on his face! That's mean!" The usually bubbly girl said, taking a purple marker.

"It's his fault for falling asleep in the first place." Maya shrugged while climbing the fire escape up to Lucas's widow. "C'mon Riles! He's asleep!"

When both the girls were safely in his room, Maya took the cap off of her teal marker and wrote on his forehead 'ButtFace!" Is fancy bubble letters.

"Mature, Maya." Riley sighed, and Maya giggled. She then moved down to his arm and started drawing a million little scenes.

Riley still hadn't worked up the nerve to draw anything. "Riley!" Her awake friend complained. "I didn't bring you here to just stand there!"

Riley stated drawing a purple flower, and wrote sorry underneath, while Maya circled every freckle he had on his arm.

Then, happy with her work, the blonde climbed up to the top bunk and snapped a picture with she later changed to her background.

"Wasn't that fun Riley?" She asked, putting the markers in her bag.

"I feel guilty." Riley replied, playing with her thumbs.

"Oh don't worry, he'll blame me anyway. I signed my name on his

hand anyway." The shorter girl assured the taller one.

"Shall we do Farkle now?" She ginned evilly.

"Yup, just like the old days." The carmel skinned girl said, shaking her head.

"Where would I be without you Peaches?"

"Out of trouble!"

 **A/N Again ;) So guys don't forget to send your prompts in, I can write whatever ships you want in your prompt but I need ideas! Hope you enjoyed and don't get used to super fast updates like this, I was home sick today :D thanks to everyone who has reviewed, they make me smile like an idiot, and thank you to Stardust16 who has reviewed all my one-shots. Love you!**


	4. Drawing Ch 2

**A/N Here's the Farkle drawing chapter, next will be Zay then... The reactions ;) and yes, for the record, I have drawn on my best friends when they were asleep on multiple occasions XD I actually base all my stories on real life experiences, and Zay and Riley are pretty much me. Anyways, enough of me ranting!**

"Get your butt inside! Shhh! Don't touch that! The alarm will go off!"

Maya whisper yelled at Riley, who was struggling to get into the window.

"I'm trying! I've never climbed through Farkle's window before!" The girl whisper yelled back, while swinging her legs through the large glass window that lead into their friends room.

Maya helped Riley in and grabbed a green marker and a blue one, and walked over to his bed, stopping by the train to give it a silent 'toot'.

"Ok, Riley, I'll take the right side you take th-" The blonde stopped mid sentence, staring at what she saw in the bed. "Oh. My. Farkle." She said, shocked at what was in front of her.

"What's over there?! What's wrong with Farkle?" A frantic brunette asked, to scared to walk over to where her friend was standing.

"Nothing's wrong with Farkle..." She trailed off, never taking her eyes off the bed, where Farkle laid sleeping, next to Smackle, his arms wrapped around her.

"Well, I've gotta give him credit. Never thought this would happen so fast." She said, chuckling, "Riley, look at our Farkle, and bring the camera!"

Riley came over and her mouth dropped, and Maya grabbed the camera and took about 70 pictures.

"Wow." Said Riley.

"I know." Agreed Maya, and she took the cap off her blue marker. "Well, now we gotta give them matching tattoos since they look so cute." The blonde said cheerfully, as she started drawing hearts all over them.

"Farkle and Smackle, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then come Minki in a baby carriage!" The light haired girl sang as she doodled on the pair. Riley stood watching, until Maya made her draw a butterfly on Smackle.

A half hour pasted without any talking. "Do you think their kids will be smart like them?" Maya asked Riley, not taking her eyes of the drawing.

"Why? Do you think their going to be together forever?" The innocent girl questioned. She didn't ever think about the fact that Farkle could be getting serious with Smackle, though sharing the same bed should have sparked some thoughts.

"I don't know, I was just trying to make conversation. Why, you jealous?" Maya teased her best friend, poking her by her ribs.

"What? No! I don't even know who Farkle is!" Riley stuttered in her nervous state.

Her best friend gasped "You like Farkle!" She squealed and clapped her hands.

"Shhhhhhh! Keep it down! He's right there!" Riley whisper yelled and swatted her playfully. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep the secret forever and honestly she was proud she kept it to herself that long, though she suspect Zay had already caught on.

"I can't belie-" Maya got cut off once again when she heard foot steps "Farkle? You ok darling?" The girls heard Mrs. Minkus ask her son from outside the room.

"Ahhh! What do we do?!" Riley whisper panicked and held on to Maya's arm tightly.

"Out the window!" She whispered back, and then said in her best guy voice, "I'm good mom. Don't come in, I'm getting uh dressed?" She shuttered at the thought of Farkle getting dressed but quickly shrugged the thought off.

'Please let the work!' She thought, trying to save her friends butt. She was sure Mrs Minkus didn't know Isadora was in his bedroom, and she didn't want to be the reason the two couldn't be together, even if Riley liked Farkle.

"Alright dear, good night!" She called, and they heard her walk away. The girls scrambled out the window as fast as they could, dropping a few markers on the way.

"That was close!" The girls said in unison when they got out. Both of their hearts were pounding.

"Time?" Riley asked, still out of breathe, hoping that Maya would want to go home now.

"Uh. 11:37" Maya told her. "We can still do Zay! Come on!" She said dragging her best friend down the streets of New York, which probably wasn't the brightest idea, but none the less fun. Well for Maya at least.


	5. Drawing Ch 3

**A/N Here's the Zay chapter, and you can thank Stardust16 for this mini series :) She requested Farkle and Zay** **being drawn on, then the reactions.**

The girls arrived at Zay's apartment about a half hour after they had escaped Farkle's. The former country boy didn't live to far away from their rich friends house, but they stopped on the way to get a smoothie. Only in New York would they have smoothie placed open at midnight, and more often than not the friends took advantage of this.

Maya took out a key from her pocket and unlocked Zay's apartment door, and grabbed and apple on the way to his room from the kitchen. Then she tossed one to Riley.

"Uhh, Maya?" The taller girl started. "Why do you have a key to Zay's apartment." She asked, a little scared of what else her best friend could have.

"He gave one to me." She replied casually as she grabbed a red marker from Riley's hand.

"Why?!" Riley questioned in disbelief, she didn't even think Maya knew Zay's last name, none the less have a key to his apartment.

"Well," The blonde said, trying to pick her words carefully. "I was over here one time, that time we had to do a project for Matthews, and uh, well, we ended up talking about, other things." She added, giving Riley a look. "And he gave me a key, in case I 'ever needed to talk'"

"What kind of other things?" Her best friend asked, as Maya opened Zay's bedroom door.

"Oh, just, you know, things." She said, fidgeting with the marker in her hand.

She wasn't about to let her secret slip again, like Riley had done at Farkle's. Zay had already found out and she was mad enough he knew, but tonight she was glad, or else they wouldn't have been able to get in the apartment. Zay's parents always kept all the windows and doors locked when they weren't home, and they were at Zay's grandmother's for the week.

"Maya." Riley grabbed her best friends shoulders. "Tell me your secret!" She said, shaking Maya and drawing out her words.

"Let's talk about you and Farkle, shall we?" Maya recoiled, and Riley stopped talking. The blonde smirked and gave the brunette an orange marker.

They walked over to Zay's bed where the boy was talking in his sleep.

"Lucas..." He murmured, turning over, and knocking his cat off the bed.

The girls giggled and shushed each other.

"Lucas..." He muttered again, as Doug jumped back on and sat by his feet.

"Looks like Zay's misses his boyfriend!" Maya whispered through fits of giggles, and they laughed even harder.

"Lucas... likes... can't tell! Secrets are bad..." Zay trailed of in his sleep.

"Why does Zay get to know everything?" Riley said, still laughing and petting the furry animal on his bed.

"Ugh, I was wondering how he could keep his mouth shut. Now I now he can't!" Maya reached down and grabbed a black marker and drew big, bushy eyebrows on Zay.

"There, now doesn't he look pretty?" Maya asked Riley.

Riley just laughed even more, hugging the cat and tossed Maya the red marker.

She gave Zay a whole make-over

while the sleeping boy talked the whole time, and Riley talked to Doug.

When she was done, Riley came over and stuck the two apples in his shirt, and they both fell over laughing for a good hour.

After taking a bunch of pictures, they turned to leave. Riley was already out in the kitchen, picking up the apples she knocked over. And Maya went back to Zay's room to pick up the remaining 9 markers. Then, she heard Zay.

"Lucas likes... likes... Maya..." He muttered, and Maya's eyes widened.

"Can't tell Maya though..." He piped up, with a smile creeping up his face. "Even though Maya likes him too."

Maya put her head in her hands and sighed. "I knew he could never keep a secret."

She walked out of his room with the markers and a fierce blush.

"Let's go! It's almost one, and your dad always gets up to tinkle at two." Maya said, grabbing her best friends hand and dragging her out of the apartment, trying to hide her burning face. She knew Riley would catch on that Zay had spilled the beans in his sleep.

"Woah Maya! What's your hurry?" Riley asked, trying to figure out why her best friend had suddenly started acting so weird.

"Did you see Princess?" Riley patted Maya on the back. "It's ok Maya! She's just a little chihuahua, she can't hurt you!"

Riley knew that Maya was scared of all dogs ever since a german shepherd attacked her at the park when they were nine. And Princess Noodle Cake, was no exception. The only dog she liked was Rory, Lucas's cocker spaniel mix, who lived on the farm. And even then she hid behind Farkle the whole time she was out.

"Uh, yea, I saw Princess!" Maya lied and Riley believed her.

Unfortunately for Maya, she got the chance to really see Princess, because when the tiny dog heard her name she came bounding out to the kitchen and Maya shrieked.

"Maya! Shhhh! Zay's gonna wake up!" Riley shushed her, and the dog barked at the strangers.

"Shhhhh! Quiet puppy! Here, want some bologna?" She tossed her a piece and the dog quieted down.

Zay got up to see why his dog was barking, and as he walked into the kitchen, the apples fell out of his shirt. He looked down confused "What the..." He looked up to see his to female best friends hugging each other as Princess gobbled down some meat.

"You said come anytime if I need to talk." Maya squeaked, and dangled the key. "That's why you gave me this."

And Zay, being Zay, wasn't mad. Though he was yet to see what they had done to his face.

"Oh! Well, I'm glad you took me up on my offer! And I see you brought Riley with you! Wonderful! Now what did you need to talk about?" Zay asked, picking up the barking brown dog.

"I uh, we, came to talk about.." Maya stuttered and looked at Riley.

"Maya's fear of dogs!" Riley finished, while letting go of the other girl.

"Yup, and as soon as I saw Princess I changed my mind. I'm not afraid anymore! Well I guess we'll be going! By Zay! Thanks for your help!" Maya yelled and opened the door. The girls stumbled out and shut the door.

"Man, I am GOOD!" The boy said to his dog, shaking his head.

He headed back to bed with his pets and fell back to sleep, while the girls ran all the way back to their own apartment.

"Never again!" The girls agreed as the collapsed on the couch, falling asleep for a few hours before they had to wake up and go to school in the morning.

"Never again."


	6. Drawing Ch 4

**A/N thank you so much to everyone who reviews! I love reading them *wink wink nudge nudge* I promise I'll get everyone's prompts out. I'm writing them** **in the order they are requested. I decided to split this one up in too parts because it got to long. I'll have the next part out tomorrow (thank goodness for auto correct, I can never spell tomorrow right.) and just if there is any confusion with the phone conversations, Lucas is normal text and Farkle/Zay are italics.**

* * *

"Uhhhhhh!" Lucas moaned as he heard his alarm go off. "Why is school so early?"

He got up and rubbed his eyes, and hit the clock off.

The boy turned on the lights and fed the bearded dragon on his nightstand that Maya got him for his birthday last year, because according to her, it looked like him.

Lucas just smiled as he watched the lizard eat, whenever he saw his pet he thought of Maya. Who had named the scaly creature after herself, 'Maya Jr' and even though it was a boy, Lucas didn't have the heart to tell her.

"Well buddy, I better get going, Ma will put me in the shed if I'm late one more time." He told his lizard, and walked over into his bathroom.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed, as he saw his reflection in the mirror. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Then, he looked at the name on his hand, and saw 'Love, your dear friend, Riley' scribbled out in the blonde beauty's handwriting.

"Maya." He grumbled, and shook his head.

He jumped in the shower and scrubbed hard, but to no avail. The marker was still there, only a little more faded.

He was still confused as to how she did it, but that wasn't important now, he was already plotting revenge.

Lucas decided to call his guy friends, and tell them what had happened to him. And to see if they were in for helping him get revenge on their friends.

He called Zay first, seeing as Farkle had a morning routine he "had" to follow.

The dirty blond waited a few minutes before Zay picked up.

" _Hello_?" Zay's groggy voice answers through the other end.

"It's Lucas."

 _"I know, I have caller ID. A picture of you comes up when you call idiot."_

"Oh."

 _"Well, thanks for waking me up to tell me hi. Can I go back to bed now?"_

"What? No! I didn't call you to say hi! I wanted to tell you that I woke up covered in marker."

Zay laughed.

 _"Ha! Sucks to be you man_!"

"Zay!"

 _"What? Anyway, I suppose you want me to ask why you are covered in marker?"_

"Maya. And I'm guessing Riley was here too, because there's a purple flower and cat on my left arm."

" _Hey... They were at my house last night too..."_

"Why?"

 _"To talk about Maya's fear of dogs. But I guess she likes them now... you know, now that I think about it..."_

Zay dropped the phone and Lucas could hear his screams. A few minutes later he picked the phone up solemnly and told his friend he had a makeover too.

 _"It's a literal makeover! I look like a girl!"_ He screamed in the phone, making Lucas wince.

"Haha, who sucks now?"

 _"Both of us."_

"I guess. I have a plan though, I'm gonna call Farkle first to make sure though. Meet me in the courtyard a hour before school starts."

 _"Too early!"_

"Zay."

 _"Fine..."_

As Lucas hung up, his mother called for him to hurry up.

"Just a second Ma!" He called back, hoping he could get out the door without her noticing the marker on him, though he knew it was near impossible.

He pressed Farkle's contact and he picked up on exactly three rings, Farkle once told him he always picked up on three, to make him seem not so desperate.

"Hey Farkle," Lucas said, cutting out the greeting. "Have you looked in the mirror yet this morning?"

" _Yes... WAS IT YOU?! I swear Lucas if you di-"_

"It wasn't me! It was the girls!"

" _Oh, well, great! Because it won't come off Smackle or me, and we're covered in hearts!"_

"Wait, hold up, Smackle?"

" _Oh, nevermind."_

"Farkle?! Is Smackle at your house? It's 5am! Why is she there so early?"

 _"Uh, she uh, might have slept here? In my bed?"_

"WHAT?!"

 _"Ewww gross! Not like that! Just slept! And we could talk about the multiple times Maya fell asleep in your bed if you want."_

"Well, good for you, I guess. And Maya's not my girlfriend."

" _Exactly! So she shouldn't even be in your bed with you!"_

"And Smackle should be in yours?"

" _Well it's more appropriate than Maya being in yours."_

"What are we gonna do? We can't go to school like this!"

" _Oh, so now your changing the subject?"_

"We have more important things to discuss at the moment than my love life!"

 _"Ha! So you admit you love Maya?"_

"That's not what I said. Now can we please just focus on the problem at hand?!"

"Fi _ne. We will discuss this later though."_ There was a silence on Farkle's end for a few minutes.

"Dude? You there?" Lucas yelled for his friend, wondering where the boy could have gone.

 _"Yea, Smackle used makeup to cover up the marker! S_ he's so smart!"

"Ugh, don't go lovey dovey on me. Can you ask her to bring some to school?"

 _"Yea. She said she has enough."_

Ok good. And don't worry, I have a plan to get back on the girls. Meet me in the courtyard at 6, ok?"

 _"Kay, be there soon."_

After saying goodbye, and hello to Smackle, he hung up. And got the things he needed for his master revenge plan.


	7. Drawing Ch 5

**A/N Alright, here's the final chapter of the Drawing Series! Hope you like! (Even though it's kinda short) Threw in a little more Lucaya there for ya. R &R! And send me more requests! It always makes me smile when someone reviews and when I know someone likes my story it makes me motivated to write more chapters! thank you to my constant reviewers, Darth Becky 726, Stardust16 and mystery girl.**

* * *

The three colorful friends met up at the courtyard at seven like they'd agreed earlier. As suspected, Zay was late.

"Sho, what's dish plan I had to come for, and why doesh Smarkle have matching tattoosh? Zay questioned as he sauntered in shoving a granola bar into his mouth.

"Gross." Farkle said, rolling his eyes.

"Smarkle?" Isadora questioned as she grabbed a peach from Zay's backpack. He always had food, and more often than not his friends took advantage of that.

"Yea," he replied, swallowing his snack. "Smackle and Farkle. That's your couple name. Just like Lucas and Maya are Lucaya."

"Maya is _not_ my girlfriend, for the hundredth time!" The Texan sighed, sitting down on one of the benches.

"Then why'd ya kiss her?" Zay smirked, pulling out a popsicle from his backpack.

"How is that sti-" Smackle began before her boyfriend interrupted "It's better not to ask." He told her.

"Because she couldn't cure her hiccups and she needed someone to scare her." Lucas responded to his old friend.

"So? You could have got that yappy pomeranian Riley's neighbor owns. Then she'd be really scared." The hungry boy argued back.

"That's mean Zay, and why are we discussing this again?! We aren't here to talk about me and Maya! We are here to plot revenge!" The frustrated cowboy said. He didn't know why his friends wanted to talk about his non existing relationship with the blonde girl.

"You mean Maya and I." Smackle piped up, correcting Lucas's grammar.

"Sorry Smackle. I meant Maya and I." He agreed, he was to tired to argue anymore.

"Are we going to do something or what? Because I didn't come here this early for nothing!" The genius boy spoke.

"Alright, here's the plan..."

* * *

Riley and Maya showed up to school and went to their usual spot in the high school, only to find none of their friends.

"What if they decided not to come to school today? Because of the marker? This is terrible Maya! We have to go apologize!" frantic Riley said as she pulled out her phone to call the boys.

"Honey, relax. Their gonna show. A little marker won't hurt 'em." Maya reassured her friend and laughed.

"Alright, but if they don't show up by first bell I'm calling them!"

Just as Riley finished her sentence, both girls felt a drop of water on their heads.

"Rain? Inside?" Naive little Riley held her hand up, but Maya wasn't so easily fooled.

"Revenge!" The more mature girl yelled at the same time hundreds of water balloons fell on the pair.

"That's right! Revenge!" The other four friends yelled as they high fives one another celebrating the victory.

It was too bad the victory was short lived, because the principle came out and gave the gang each two Saturday detentions and made Lucas, Farkle, Smackle, and Zay stay after to help the janitor clean up the water.

But each of the friends agreed, it was worth it in the end.


	8. Detention

**A/N so I just watched GMTRW and OMG SMARKLE! Farkle talking science turns her ooooooon! In all honesty that's the only part I liked about the episode. Where is the drama? I actually liked the love triangle because it kept you interested. I think my OTP has slowly changed from Lucaya to Smarkle. :/**

 **Anyway, here is mystery girls Smarkle/Rucas request. I decided that I will post each new chapter after I get 5 reviews on the previous one. (Sorry not much Rucas in this!)**

* * *

Riley woke up to a beautiful sunrise early Saturday morning. She sprang up an instantly thought of all the wonderful things she was going to do today.

Before she remembered, detention.

She sadly sulked over to her closet and picked out a grey t-shirt and black jeans.

A day in detention was no supposed to be cheerful.

Yet Maya Hart came crawling through the window with a bright smile on her face, and a blue peasant top to match her icy eyes.

"Maya, detention is not supposed to be peppy and cheerful. It's for bad kids." Riley informed her best friend.

"Sorry Honey, but I'm gonna wear what I wanna wear." Maya picked up the point Riley was getting at, but she wasn't about to ditch the top and makeup just because Riley thought you shouldn't look good for detention.

"Maya!" The drab girl complained.

"Riley!" Her best friend mimicked back.

"Fine Peaches, you win. But you don't have to look good for detention." Riley sighed as she ripped of the grey shirt she had on and put on a pink one, making her more Riley-like.

The pretty brunette twirled around for Maya too see her change in wardrobe.

"Better." Her best friend studied her, and nodded.

"Well, hate to break it to you Peaches, but the fashion show has to stop because we'll be late if we wait here any longer."

The girls picked up their bags and headed out the window, calling goodbye to Topanga on the way out, and set off to school.

Lucas met up with them at the subway, and told them Smackle was already at school with Farkle and Zay was running late again.

"That boy is always late, makes me wonder what he's doing." The blonde said thoughtfully as she leaned against the cold metal pole on the train.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to know." Lucas laughed, then turned to his brown haired friend.

"Ready for your first high school detention?" He asked her.

"It's your first too." Riley pointed out as she took a seat and started brushing her hair.

"Actually, it's not. Zay and I got in trouble at football practice because Zay painted all the balls pink for powder puff at homecoming." The boy admitted, chuckling at the memory now.

"Just because we're girls doesn't mean we all like pink!" Riley said, a little hypocritically though because her outfit consisted of mainly pink, but she was a feminist, just a very feminine one.

"I know, but try telling Zay that. You should see what present he picked out Maya for Christmas. I tried telling him that she wouldn't appreciate a pink Yoshi stuffed animal, but he wouldn't listen."

Maya heard her name and she looked up from her phone. "Did I hear my name, Christmas and present in the same sentance?"

"Maybe, but I can't tell you what it is." Riley taunted her best friend as they stepped out of the subway.

"Awww! Your no fun!" She fake pouted and crossed her arms.

The walk to school was only five minutes and they arrived right on time. Smackle, Farkle, and Zay were already in the library.

The vice principal walked in and slammed a book on one of the tables.

"Ok, rules! First rule, no talking! Sec-"

"What if I get really sick? Then can I talk? You know, so I can warn everyone and I don't puke on all the books?" Zay interrupted, with a smirk on his face.

Riley stifled a laugh and Maya buried her head in her hands.

"Zip it!" The principle shouted. "On to the rest of the rules." He glanced at Zay before continuing. "No fooling around, no leaving the library, and absolutely NO food!"

Zay raised his hand.

"What?!" Mr. Gordon yelled.

"What do I do if I have to use the little men's room?" He asked, smiling.

"Down the hall, to the right. Got it?!" Vice Principal Gordon yelled again, at his wits end.

"Thank you very much." Zay replied back, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Not a peep from any of you! Or you all get an extra detention." He told them as he slammed the door shut and left.

"Hic!"

Everyone looked at Maya and she put her head down. "I'm sorry! I can't help it!" She whisper cried.

"I told you all she hiccups a lot! I told you!" Farkle whispered yelled and looked at Smackle with a crazy look on his face. "Didn't I tell them!?"

"Yes dearest." His girlfriend replied, rolling her eyes. She adjusted her position in the chair and sat back down.

Maya hiccuped again, rather loudly, and everyone shushed her.

"What do you want me to do?!" She whispered angrily at her friends.

"Close your mouth!" Lucas whispered back, scooting his seat closer to her.

The blonde closed her mouth and waited.

"Hic!"

"Maya!" Everyone whispered, looking at her like they were about to duct tape her mouth closed.

"I'm sorry!"

She grabbed a pillow from the long couch by a bookshelf. She put it on the table in front of her and buried her head in it.

"There! Happy -hic!- now?" She said, her voice muffled by the pillow.

Lucas patted her back as she hiccuped and Farkle had a flash card contest with Smackle.

About twenty minutes had gone by without Zay saying something and he couldn't handle it any longer.

"I'm bored!" Zay whispered into Riley's ear.

"Well, I am too." She said quietly as she looked around the room. All her other friends were preoccupied with their own activities.

"Want a hotdog?" He said, taking a hotdog out of his backpack.

"Uh, sure?" She took the hotdog and examined it.

"Ketchup, mustard or relish?" He whispered as he held up the condiments.

"Ketchup..." She took the bottle and put some on her food, looking at the former country boy the whole time who just smiled.

She slowly took a bite, her eyes on her friend.

"Is it good?" He whispered to the girl who was eyeing him strangely.

"Uh, yea?" She told him, taking another bite.

"Good." He replied. He took another from his backpack and made one for himself.

\- Line break -

Smackle was reading a book about physics when her boyfriend poked her.

"Hey Smackle!" He whispered.

"Yes?" The dark haired girl questioned back, not bothering to lift her head from the book.

"There's nothing to do!"

"Read a book." She replied, the book she was reading was interesting and she wanted to finish it.

"I've already read them all twice!" He sighed and looked at his beautiful girlfriend. Despite being former arch nemesis, they had always had a thing for each other. Despite them knowing it.

"Well what do you want me to do?" She whispered back. She was rather new to Abigal, and Farkle has more time to read than her. So it made sense she had only gotten through seventy percent of the books so far while her boyfriend had read them all.

"I don't know. Wanna make out?"

"Sure." She put her book down and turned her attention to Farkle. She had grown way more comfortable around him and they did more coupley things now than just hold hands.

Meanwhile Maya was still suffering with hiccups and Lucas was trying to find a cure online.

"Do I head -hic- kissing?" She whined through the pillow, that her friends mad her keep her head in.

"Uh, yea. The geniuses are making out." Lucas replied glancing over at the couple. He shuttered and turned his head back to the computer.

"Ewww." The blonde girl muffled.

"Come here."

Maya got up and walked to where her friend was sitting.

"Ok, but I'm not making out with you." She told him and sat down in the chair beside next to him.

"I found a cure we didn't try last time. You have to hold your breath and-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there Huckleberry -hic- those don't work. -hic- I've tried them all." She said with a sigh.

She covered up her mouth after a loud hiccup escaped and Lucas had to swallow a laugh.

"Well, that sucks." He clicked the computer off and Maya rested her head on his shoulders.

He was a little taken back by the action at first, but he got used to her after a few minutes. He brushed through her long golden curls, being interrupted by a hiccup from her every few seconds.

An hour had past and Riley was still trying food from Zay's backpack and Smackle and Farkle were still making out.

Just then Vice Principal Gordon burst into the room and the couple quickly broke apart and Riley shoved the cupcake she was eating into her mouth.

"Ok! All of you out! I've had enough! Everyone go home!" He yelled and gestured for them to leave.

All the kids scrambled out relieved they were let out earlier than expected.

Once they were all outside they said their goodbyes to one another and agreed to meet up at Topanga's later.

Today was a very interesting day in detention.

And next Saturday, no doubt, would top it.


	9. Joshaya

**A/N So I got 5 reviews *cheers* It means so much to me! I'm going to try to update everyday (if I get 4/5 reviews a day) If I miss a day it's only cause I have stuff going on, tomorrow I may not update. Tysm for all the Follows and Faves!**

 **Anyway, here's Darth Becky 772's (best name ever!) request for Joshaya, next will be "Shawn/Maya bonding". Then "Rucas" then "Maya faints and Lucas brings her to the hospital"**

Joshua Matthews was a people watcher.

And today he was watching Maya Hart.

But, she didn't know that.

Heck, she didn't even know Josh was in town, never less in the groups favorite spot watching her.

He wasn't a stalker, per say, he just wanted to know what was going on his nieces life.

And today he did that very thing while eating a blueberry muffin.

"Come on Maya! Why don't you wanna go? It'll be fun!"

He heard Riley try and convince her best friend to do something.

"Yea, come with us! We aren't gonna go if you don't come!"

Josh tried to figure out the name of the boy who said that, Zayne? Zack? Zeke?

"Zay, your only saying that because your mom said if I don't go, you don't go" the blonde protested with her hands on her hips.

Zay. That was his name.

"Mom doesn't trust me with Farkle or Lucas if your not there! She says your the only one who will make sure we don't do anything stupid."

Josh scrunched his eyebrows trying to figure out where they where going, but he couldn't remember.

"Hey! Why doesn't she trust me with you?" The genius asked, holding his girlfriend.

Josh may have been seeing things, but he swore he saw Riley roll her eyes at the pair.

"Because you always end up doing whatever we do. Remember that one time in Texa-"

"Ok! We don't need to bring that up!" Farkle yelled interrupting his curly haired friend.

"Maya please, I promise it'll be fun. We all want you to go with us."

The cowboy put his hand on her shoulder and the older boy watching perked up with interest.

"He just wants to see you in a bikini." Zay laughed at his own comment and Maya's cheeks flushed red.

"Zay!" Riley scolded.

Josh's eyes widened. The last he knew Lucas was dating his niece.

"Zay! I do not! Gosh, your so gross sometimes!" Lucas rolled his eyes at his annoying friend.

Josh chuckled at the six freshman.

"Oh, so now seeing me in a bikini is gross. Thanks a lot. Apparently I'm fat and now there's another reason I don't wanna go." Maya crossed her arms and sat down on the chair with a thud.

"No! I didn't mean that! I think you'll look great in a bikini!" The flustered Texan rushed out, a blush creeping up his own cheeks.

"Ha! He thinks you look good." Zay smirked and looked at the girl who was trying to hide behind her hair in embarrassment.

"Zay!" The brunette scolded again as she picked up a doughnut.

Lucas sat down in defeat. "I give up!" He shouted, throwing his hands up.

"You know what? I-I'm going to get some air and think about it ok?

Maya excused herself and went outside to sit by herself.

Josh got up and followed Maya, deciding she needed some company.

"Hey ferret, what's up?" He said, taking the seat across her.

"The sky." The girl replied, not looking up from the table.

"Very funny. Now you gonna tell Uncle Boing what's wrong?" He rested his head on his hand and waited.

"Nothing's wrong." She lied, and played with her hair.

"Then why are you outside when all your friends are inside?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Because I needed air."

Man, this girl was stubborn.

"There's air inside." Josh wasn't about to lose to the girl three years younger than him, even though it didn't seem like age was that much of a difference now.

"Well, I needed new air!" She yelled, getting up.

"Maya, you can talk to me, you know?"

She just sighed and sat back down.

"Where are you guys going?" He questioned, still unaware of where the gang was heading to and why it was a big problem.

"Farkle's pool house in Hawaii... wait, how do you know about that?" Maya looked at him funny and now it was his turn to be embarrassed.

"Oh, uh well, I may have overheard the conversation."

The young woman facing him ran her fingers through her hair. "Great!" She moaned sarcastically.

"Sorry." He apologized. "But why don't you want to go to Hawaii?!"

"Well for starters Lucas will be there and see me in a bathing suit, and I wouldn't want to gross him out."

"Maya that's not what he meant and you know it." He put his hand a top of her hand. "This may be awkward considering I'm your best friends uncle, and all, but your a beautiful girl, and Lucas defiantly doesn't think your gross."

"Thanks Josh." She smiled sincerely.

"But that's not the reason you didn't want to go."

"What?" She took her hand out from under Josh's and put them in her lap.

"You said you didn't want to go before that came up. Why don't you want to go?" He was going to get an answer out of her if it was the last thing he did.

After a few minutes of contemplating, she finally worked up the nerve to tell him.

"I can't swim." She squeaked, looking at the ground.

"Repeat that please?"

"I can't swim!" She admitted. "I've never even been in a pool."

"You can't?" Josh was a bit shocked by this, seeing as she was so good on ice and there was a community swimming pool by Riley's.

"No! Where would I learn? My mom had work every day of the week and I was stuck home with my grandmother."

"Maya, you know they won't make fun of you, right?"

"I know, it's just I don't want to drown.." She laughed and continued. "I'm scared."

"I'm positive Lucas would love to teach you to swim." Josh said as he glanced at the window where the cowboys face was pressed up against it watching every move.

"Huh?"

"Look over there." He pointed to the window and Lucas ducked down.

Maya smiled again.

"Thanks Josh."

"Hey, anytime ferret."

As Maya walked back to her friends to tell them she was going, Josh smiled. He was happy for her. Even if he had stopped playing the long game with her. He knew she found someone else to play it with her.


	10. Shawn & Maya

**A/N Soooo... It's been a few days... Sorry! I had some stuff going on, but I'm back with an extra long chapter! I also would like to thank Stardust16 for mentioning my story in her story, so now I'll mention her story in my story. Go check Girl Meets Adventures!**

 **Darth Becky 726 requested Maya and Shawn bonding. This was hard to write! I also took and Silouettes's advice to put more details in. I think the reason I don't put in many is because I usually skip a lot of writing without dialog. I hope this is better!**

* * *

Shawn never thought he would have a kid.

And he never thought he would have a daughter.

And he never thought he would be the father of a teenage girl.

But he does, and he has, and he is.

And he's a little scared. (Not that he would ever admit it.)

Because tonight, his new wife, the mother of his new daughter, is going out.

Without him.

Without Maya.

Leaving Shawn alone with Maya. And he was still a bit scared.

"How do I look?" His wife said, turning around in a circle for him to see. She was headed off to an audition, a small one, but she had a good chance of getting it.

She put in the earrings she wore on her wedding day for good luck. They were the same ones she had on when she met Shawn, and he noticed.

"You look great. You sure it's just an interview?" He joked and leaned in to kiss his wife.

His wife.

He loved saying that.

Before their lips could even touch, his daughter (he loved saying that too) came out with Ginger on her shoulder.

"I thought you had an interview mom." She smirked and put her hands on her hips. "Shawn, you'll ruin the lipstick! Don't you want her to look nice? And not like she was just making out?"

He blushed and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Ha ha very funny." Katy said and hugged her daughter goodbye and grabbed her purse.

"Good luck honey!" Shawn called as she walked out the door, leaving him alone with Maya.

"In the theater they said break a leg." She said and put the ferret down.

"Oh." The brunette man looked at Maya. They stayed that way for a few minutes before the girl started heading towards her room.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" He asked. Shawn figured since he was alone with her for the first time it would be a little less awkward for them if they were doing something.

"What do you mean?" The young blonde cocked her head. She wasn't used to someone asking her what she wanted to do.

"Well, we could go to the mall and get something to eat at the food court?" He cringed at how cheesy it sounded and much to his dismay Maya laughed.

"Sure Shawn. We can go to the mall. But I'm gonna have to tell mom you took another girl out."

Maya laughed again at her own joke and grabbed a pair of sneakers. She wasn't wearing anything nice, just grey sweatpants and a black tee. Her hair was tossed up in a messy bun and there wasn't a trace of make up on her pale face. She didn't bother putting on something presentable. She had been sick re past few days and still wasn't feeling one hundred percent.

He smiled and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I think she'll be ok. As long as that girl is you."

Once they were at the mall, the pair settled on a sub place, because Shawn could get meat and Maya could get a salad.

They got their food and sat down on the hard metal chairs.

"Why'd you get a salad? Your too skinny already. What you need is some meat." Shawn teased the girl a crossed from him to lighten the mood. He was praying that this would go well.

"Yeah well, I have to go to Farkle's beach house in two weeks. And I have to wear a swimsuit." She stabbed the salad with her fork and shoved some in her mouth.

Shawn sat there for a few minutes, taking in what she had told him. He didn't think he would have to actually parent yet. He thought Katy had that down for the time being.

"Maya, you kn-"

"You don't have to talk to me about it. Josh already did." She glanced at her step-father before looking back down at her salad.

"You talked to Josh about your body!?" Shawn exclaimed with wide eyes.

Even though he didn't want to have to give a body talk, he certainly did not want a nineteen year old boy that Maya had a crush on doing it.

"Eww gross Shawn! it wasn't like that. He just told me cheesy things, like that I was already beautiful and all that stuff. And no, he doesn't like like me, and I don't like like him."

Maya finished her salad and looked up at her new father. He seemed to have relaxed knowing she didn't like his best friends little brother anymore.

"Oh, well that's good. And he's right. You're already very pretty." He said, pleased at how this advice was turning out. "You don't have to impress anyone."

"Yeah. Mom always tells me that. Even though today I'm not sure I look too pretty." She trailed off and her eyes wandered over to a pair of familiar dark brown ones.

"Crap." She muttered and shook her head at the owner of the eyes.

The brown eyed boy smiled at seeing his friend who hadn't made a presence in the last few days. He didn't get the hint she was getting at and started walking over.

Maya frantically made hand motions to Lucas who was ordering food for the himself and Zay and then motioned to herself.

Zay nodded his head and smiled, glad to be in on something.

He knew Maya didn't want her crush (he loved that he knew that) to see her in sweats. He didn't blame her either. When he was sick, he wouldn't even let Vanessa in his house.

"Vanessa!" He cried at the memory of his ex (the whole long distance thing didn't work out) and his green eyed friend looked at him.

"Zay? You ok buddy?" He asked

As he carried the their food to a table.

"Oh, yeah I'm good." He looked at Maya and Shawn who were only a few tables away. "Let's sit over there."

"Why? This table is fine. And Farkle won't know were to find us. We told him we were sitting near Burger Queen." The blond boy wondered as his friend grabbed the tray and sped over to a table far away.

"Huh. Aren't those your friends Maya?" Shawn squinted to see the two cowboys dashing away.

"No. I don't think so. Let's go Shawn, I'm tired." The girl looked at where her friends sat. Lucas's eyes met hers and she quickly ducked down.

"Those are your friends! Why don't you go say hi? I'll bet they missed you. You haven't been out of the house lately." He nudged his daughter and gathered the trash. He got and waved to the boys. Luckily for Maya they didn't see.

The teen hid behind a magazine on the table and put her head down.

"Why don't you want to... oh." Shawn realized she didn't want the Texan boy to see her when her other friend, Zayne or something winked at him at nodded towards Lucas.

Shawn smiled then frowned. In all the wedding confusion and his job he hadn't been able to keep up with Riley and Maya. He knew Farkle didn't have Aspergers, Corey had told him that. And he knew they had gained a new friend, Isadora. But that's it.

Last Shawn knew, Riley was dating the boy Maya was hiding from after they had decided that at the dreaded ski lodge last year. He didn't know if they had broken up or not but based on Maya he would have to say Riley and Lucas were through.

"Actually, on second thought, maybe they aren't your friends. Wanna grab some icecream at home? I snuck some in yesterday." The man commented saving his daughter. Though he planned on talking to her in the cab.

"Yes!" She exclaimed as she scrambled out of the mall as fast as she could.

Shawn chuckled at his girl and went after her.

"You must be really really tired if you don't want to stay in the mall."

"Yup. Really tired."

"Really?" He said, getting on Maya's nerves.

"Really." She dead panned back.

"Alright." He started as he opened the cab door. They both hopped in and buckled up.

"So, tell me about Riley and her boyfriend." Shawn pressed, trying to get her to admit if she liked Lucas or not.

"Riley doesn't have a boyfriend."

"I thought she was dating that Lucas kid? From Texas?"

"Oh, they broke up awhile back. Didn't work out like they thought."

Maya replied, picking a thread on her shirt.

"Tell me about your boyfriend." He smirked and looked at his daughter. He was set to adopt her legally next week and everyone was very excited.

"I don't have one so, not much to tell." She giggled and looked the man next to her.

"Then tell me who you wish was your boyfriend was."

"Shawn! Nobody!"

"Nobody?"

"Nobody."

"What about Lucas?"

A fierce blush crawled upon Maya.

"We're just friends." She explained.

"Sure you are. That's why your bolted out of the mall so fast."

He teased her, knowing she in fact did like him.

"Well I look like a diseased hobo." She pointed out. The blush slowly disappearing from her face.

"That didn't matter to you before he showed up." He argued back, not giving up. He didn't remember her being so stubborn. Maybe he was this stubborn at her age.

"Hmph." She muttered and crossed her arms. She was beginning to wonder how so many people could possibly know her secret.

They got out of the car and payed the driver, who had listen to the whole conversation with great interest.

"Teenagers." He said and smiled at Shawn.

Shawn just smiled and thanked him. They got into the building just before the rain had started and had to climb seven flights of stairs because the elevator was out of order.

"Thanks for taking me out Shawn. Sorry we had to leave." Maya murmured as she turned the knob on the door.

Shawn laughed and told her it was fine, and that he had a good time.

Maya went to her room and Shawn collapsed on the couch. He thought his first fathering experience had gone pretty well.

Before he could think about it anymore, his wife (he still loved saying that) came bursting in and kissed him.

"I got the part!" She shrieked and hugged her husband. A grin a mile wide grew on Shawn's face and he hugged her back.

"That's great!"

"I know!"

They hugged for a while longer before Katy asked where her daughter was.

"Our daughter is in her room. She's very tired." He replied with a smile.

Katy smiled back and went up to go tell her the news.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go see our daughter."

Our daughter.

He loved hearing that.


	11. Panic Attack Ch 1

**A/N so I finally watched GMB today and.. ZAYA?! Yeah so that's why I was screaming at the TV when I watched it. So weird but so cute... I know I know! They aren't really going or anything but... Maybe some day. Josh vs Zay lol! I am so sorry I haven't been on lately, you guys know, how you never get invited to anything all summer and right before school starts ya have to go to everyone's parties. Plus, my lovely adorable amazing 3yr old "niece" decided to delete four pre-written chapters. Thanks Arabella!**

 **Anyway that was a long A/N and here's the "Maya faints and Lucas brings her to the hospital" request**

* * *

Maya Hart woke up to the spun of her alarm clock ringing in her ear

"Why school? Why?" She murmured as she rolled out of bed.

She put her hair up and pulled some clothes out of the closet. After getting dressed the girl did her hair, makeup and grabbed her boots.

Maya headed out to the kitchen yo find her step-father, instead of her mom. She was a bit confused because her mother always made breakfast on Fridays, and that was today.

"Where's mom?" The teen asked looking at Shawn.

"No hello? Or good morning?" He smiled as she took a seat at the table.

"Hello, and good morning. Now where is mom?" Maya laughed at Shawn's silly ways. She knew she had to be missing out on something all these years.

"Your mom had to run out and get some papers from the court house. So, I'm making you breakfast. I hope you like cereal, because that's all I know how to make. I burnt all the toast." Shawn chuckled and handed her a bowl of old frosted flakes. He absolutely loved being dad.

"Thanks Shawn. But I think I'll swing by Riley's though to see what their having. Something tells me this isn't the freshest cereal." She waved goodbye and headed out the door

Her boots clicked as she headed down to the better part of city. The part of the city where dogs weren't strays. The part of the city where Maya wasn't afraid.

Most people assumed she was scared to walk down her street because of the, suspicious characters. But in reality, she was dead afraid of the feral wolfdog pack that roamed the city at night. She resented the people at her building who decided to put food out before they went to bed for them, because many nights she came of from Topanga's late.

Before the young blonde could think about it too much, she was climbing through her best friends window.

"Peaches! You came on a Friday! What's wrong?" Riley asked as Maya sat on the bay window, her hair messed up from the wind.

"Nothing's wrong. Shawn is a bad cook and my mom had some errands to run." The winded girl replied fixing her hair. "So I hope you have extra for me."

"Of course! Always extra for you!

* * *

Breakfast came and went to fast, because now both girls were sulking in the courtyard.

"Why is school so boring?"

"I don't know. At least we get to go to school."

"Shut up Riley."

"Aw come on, don't be mean to Riley. She has a point, anyway."

A familiar voice spoke.

Farkle sat down next to his best female friends, Smackle had to do something with her mother (Farkle didn't ask what) so she was going to miss the morning classes. He took out a paper and handed it to Maya. "Here is your homework in return for your services."

"Mmmmmhhhm." The short blonde hummed, tucking the paper in her bag.

"What did you do...?" Riley cocked her head and looked at her two oldest friends. Nothing they did together was ever good.

Maya and Farkle looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Ok then?" The brunette said unsurely seeing as they weren't going to tell her, and quite frankly she didn't want to know.

A few minutes past and the original trio of friends chattered on about school and their upcoming vacation to Hawaii when a voice came over the school sound system.

"Farkle Minkus and Riley Matthews report to the principals office. Farkle Minkus and Riley Matthews to the principals office."

The pair that was called glanced at Maya who shrugged.

"Don't look at me, I don't know nothin'."

The two brown haired teens scurried off into the school and Maya closed her eyes. It was nice to have a bit of quiet.

* * *

The day went on, it turned out Farkle and Riley (Isadora too) had awards waiting for them in the office, Zay got a call from Vanessa who claimed to just have broke up with her boyfriend. Corey lesson hadn't been significant to their lives today (he had to teach the common core sometime) and in lunch they all texted Smackle about their homework and how her boyfriend was lonely the whole day.

After school the gang decided to grab their genius friend since she was feeling better and swing by to a new place the had opened up down the street from Topanga's.

They stayed very late, later than usual, and Maya would had loved to stay with Riley, but her best friend had to spend "quality bonding time" with her brother the next day and couldn't have Maya over.

She said goodbye to all her friends and turned to leave before Lucas stopped her.

"It's late, Maya. Zay or I should come with you." He gave the short blonde a concerned look and Zay nodded his head in agreement.

Her part of the city was defiantly not safe for a fifteen year old girl to walk at eleven.

He was always scared someone would take her away when she went down her street. Even when it was light out.

By the end of the day school he was always pulling a a sweatshirt over her crop tops or masking her take off that infamous black eyeshadow.

"I agree with Lucas. We'll go with you." Zay told the girl.

"Hey, why can't I protect her?!" Asked Farkle with his arms crossed.

Riley just patted his shoulder. She said her goodbyes and made Maya promise she'd go home with the boys.

After the brunette was gone the blue eyed girl turned and faced her Texan friends.

"I can take care of myself. Been walking down there since I was seven, so you guys can just go home. End. Of. Discussion."

She opened the door and left. The boys waited a few moments before turning to each other ad agreeing to follow her.

They crept out and waited till she turned the block.

"For a girl in heels she's a fast walker." Zay chuckled and his friends pushed his head.

"Just be quiet! She'll here us!" He whispered.

She scurried down the street that led to hers. She was almost home.

Suddenly the girl who was being followed turned the corner and froze.

A giant wolf dog was standing face to face with her.

She prayed. She prayed and prayed it'd go away.

Lucas and Zay stood there watching, not risking moving for the fear that the dog would hurt their friend if it heard them.

The large canine sniffed the blonde and came closer.

She couldn't breathe.

Literally, she couldn't breathe.

She started hyperventilating with fear, her whole body shut down as the animal ran away.

As soon Lucas could he jumped to her side.

The boys started yelling at each other.

"What do I do?!"

"I don't know?! CPR?" Zay suggested, panicking. Neither of them had been in a situation like this and it scared him.

Lucas pulled Maya down, and rubbed her shoulder. He had no idea what was happening.

"She's having a panic attack! Lucas call 911! She can't breathe without an inhaler she has asthma!"

Zay remembered this when he looked at the girl. She had a panic attack back in Texas when her love rode the bull. He was the only one there to help her, but he ended up calling an ambulance. They told him it was a good thing he did, because she had to have a special inhaler to breathe.

"Huh? How do you know this?!"

Lucas called as the dark haired Texan grabbed his cell.

"No time for questions!"

Zay called the number and an ambulance was on it's way.

They calmed down a bit knowing she'd get help but both were still tense. Zay was shaking and Lucas put his head in his hands.

If he had just walked with her this wouldn't have happened. He could have scared the dog away. He could have done a lot of things.

But he didn't.

The ambulance came and took his friend away, a man with the team told them they could ride in the other car to the hospital if they wanted. Both boys agreed.

Neither talked as they got in the car.

To be continued...

 **A/N Next part should be up in the next few days. Not gonna lie, I didn't research asthma and panic attacks to much, it just seems like they wouldn't really fit together well. Also, sorry if it sucks, I usually write fluff and happy stuff, not angst.**


	12. Panic Attack Ch 2

**A/N I got this one out pretty fast! Actually the next one (Stardust16's request) should be out tomorrow or the next day :) so I'm pretty proud lol. Also, the whole story is set in tenth grade, probably should have mentioned that in the first chapter. And keep sending prompts! I need some ideas!**

* * *

The ride to the hospital was silent.

Once in awhile one of the two would look at each other but they never said anything.

A hospital wasn't far away, but it was sketchy, so they told the ambulance to take her to the better one a few miles down.

Zay, though he was deeply concerned for his friend, couldn't help but wonder who would pay for the trip. Of course if he had the money he would gladly pay, but being sixteen he didn't really have any money. He had about fifty bucks from pet sitting a weird lady's rock, which was a very interesting experience, but that was it.

As the pulled into the parking lot he decided to focus on that fact later, because he knew their friend would be out soon.

* * *

Hushed mourners filled the halls as Zay and Lucas took a seat in the waiting room.

Lucas looked around, the bare white walls seemed dead and lifeless.

"Maya would want to paint something on them." Zay chuckled, looking at his friend.

Lucas knew she would. One time when he had been over to her house she had to get something from her room and he followed.

And despite the cluttered state of the room he could clearly see the once white walls were painted with millions of murals and pictures.

And in one corner he swore he saw a tiny bull with a rider on it.

"Yeah." He sighed many minutes later. He looked at his hands.

He stared at the clock, ticking away the seconds. He remembered when he was on the bull. Everyone always told him the longest ten seconds of his life would be when he was on the bull. But right now seemed like eternity.

He looked at the floor.

"Stop doing that! Say something!" His frustrated friend shouted.

"Shhhh!" Everyone in the room looked angrily at the teen and one woman hugged her child.

"Oops. Sorry." Zay apologized sheepishly and his friend chuckled.

"You know she's okay right? This has happened before." He said in a more hushed voice. He wasn't afraid of much, but he didn't want to mess with angry sad people.

"When?"

"Uh..."

Zay stopped. He didn't want to admit to him that Maya's hospital visit was caused by him. Lucas would be so mad at himself.

Luckily, a nurse came out with their blonde friend just then.

Maya's hand was on her head and she groaned. For some reason her head always was pounding after an asthma attack.

The nurse, Nurse Lilah to be exact, waved the excited boys over.

They both came bounding over and hugged Maya who winced.

"She's kinda drowsy. We had to give her an inhaler that had nitrous oxide, laughing gas. Is there an adult here that I could talk too?"

Nurse Lilah asked the two.

"I hate dogs!" Maya muttered and they all laughed.

"I called Topanga in the car, she's on her way. Maya's mom is on her delayed honeymoon with her husband. I can't really explain who Topanga is right now but she'll be here soon."

Lucas informed the nurse. She nodded and smiled.

"Of course. And who might you be? Maya's boyfriend?"

"Yup." Zay smirked.

"What?! No! Zay I've explain this so many times. And you really need to stop telling people we're together."

The tired nurse chuckled and told them they all could wait in a patient room while they waited for Topanga to arrive.

"Just press this button if you need a doctor. I'll tell you when Mrs. Matthews is here." She closed the door and left the three to themselves.

"My head hurts."

"I know. You passed out." Lucas told the girl.

"Hey! You look like my friend Huckleberry!" Maya exclaimed.

"Wow. She's really out of it." Zay laughed and went to sit by Maya, who was in one of the chairs. Lucas was sitting on the patient bed.

"Your hot." The blue eyed teen told Lucas in her dazed state.

The other teens in the room laughed, and Zay frowned when his phone said there wasn't any storage left to record Maya.

"I am Lucas."

"Ooooh! Well don't tell him I called him hot okay?" Maya slurred. He head falling to her hand which was resting on the arm of the chair.

"Okay." Lucas promised, smiling with amusement.

"Where is Farkle?"

"Probably doing what he loves most, making out with Smackle."

Zay answered his female friends question sarcastically.

"But Riley likes Farkle!" She shouted and frowned, suddenly sad for her best friend.

The former Texans looked quizzically at each other and shrugged.

"She's heavily drugged. She called you hot. She has no idea what she's saying." Zay reminded his ! best friend.

"She does! She told me!" Maya demanded. She quickly forgot about the subject when the curly haired boys phone dinged with a text.

"Ms. Matthews is here, she said we can come out to the waiting room now."

"Come on Maya, we're gonna go home now. Well actually your probably going to go to Riley's but Topanga is waiting." Lucas said after Zay left to talk to their brunette friends mom.

"Carry me. I'm to tired."

"Ugh. Alright."

He scooped her up bridal style and carried her to the waiting room. Her small body fit perfectly

in his. Vanilla smelling golden curls spilled down his arms like a water fall and the girl closed her eyes.

Zay shook his head at the sight and snapped a picture. He has spent some time freeing up space because he knew he would need it. And it looks like he was right.

"We're all set to go. You both can stay overnight if you want. It's almost one. Riley's already asleep and I told Corey to set up the living room." Topanga said. She smiled. She was glad her daughters had grown up with such good boys.

"Thanks."

"This is so weird."

They said in unison. Topanga laughed.

Zay went out first with Topanga and Lucas put Maya down.

She combed her hair through with her fingers and Lucas told her they were sleeping at Riley's. She nodded and started heading for the door.

"I'm glad your okay Maya. I know you won't remember this tomorrow and you'll probably be mad at us for following you, but I'm really glad your okay. Because I really like you. Like, really like you. A lot."

She stopped in her tracks and looked back at the blushing cowboy.

"I like blue too. Are we painting at Riley's?"


	13. Panic Attack Ch 3

**A/N ssooooooo thank you all for the reviews! See, I get happy then I write ;) a guest requested Maya "drugged up again sequel" it fit perfectly here so I had to do it... I promise Stardust16 request I'll have out tomorrow and then I'll go in order. Keep sending prompts! I'll get to them all! This was very fun to write. Also, i think I'm gonna hold off with Lucaya dating for now. I'm planning on this being a VERY long story and I want Smarkle together for awhile. Of course there will many Lucaya moments. That's all. Now enjoy!**

* * *

"I want a cat!"

Maya stated as she tripped into the Matthews apartment. She was still spaced from the inhaler and she didn't show any sign of coming back down to earth any time soon.

"You can't have a cat. You moms alergic." Lucas replied calmly. He led her to the couch and him and Zay took two spots on the floor. Corey was sleeping and Topanga already said goodnight to them and went to bed. The trio had the living room to themselves.

"I want _Zay's_ cat. He's fluffy."

She stammered. She sat on the couch and laid her head back.

"Oh. Well Doug is at home with Princess." Zay told her, giggling.

"Not Princess!"

"Okay okay! Sorry not Princess!"

"Good."

The two teens who weren't drugged up knew Maya would probably never go near a dog again, and they both decided to not talk about them for awhile.

The girl started reaching for the tv remote and turned on a cooking show. They all sat in silence and watched for a awhile. The texans assumed that Maya would just fall asleep soon, so they didn't want to talk till she was out.

Lucas's phone suddenly dinged, he got a text from Farkle. Apparently for some reason he had heard about Maya and he wanted to know if she was alright.

"Who's that?" The short blonde asked, somehow, she had gotten a hold of a pair of scissors and was now cutting Zay's hair, unknown to him.

Lucas quickly grabbed the item

from her tiny hands and tossed them on the table. Zay looked up confused and the boy just shrugged.

"It was Farkle. He wanted to know if your okay."

"No! I'm not okay!" She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Why not? What's wrong?" Lucas asked concerned. The nurse hadn't said there was any side effects from the medication she had.

"He doesn't like Riley! And that's not okay! Because Riley is my best friend and she likes him!" She stated, her hands reaching for the scissors again.

"Woah! Better take these before she does any damage!" Zay exclaimed and he took the scissors away.

"Uh, yeah. _Before_ she does any damage." Lucas rambled.

"Maya, Riley doesn't like Farkle. And Farkle likes Smackle. So don't worry. Riley's not sad." Zay explained, assuring the girl.

"Tell Farkle I am not talking to him." She murmured as she climbed down from the couch. She crawled over to Lucas, wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulders.

Lucas looked at her and glanced back at his phone.

Zay smirked but said nothing. It wasn't half as fun to tease them when Maya wasn't fully aware of what she was doing.

He decided it was time to get some beauty rest and he rolled over on his side. He called goodnight to his friends just before he drifted off to sleep.

The cowboy texted the genius that all was well but she was drugged up and hadn't the slightest idea what was going on.

"Aren't you tired yet?" Lucas asked the girl on his back.

"No." She trailed off as she closed her blue eyes and snuggled up against Lucas. Her arms wrapped tighter around him.

"Ugh, Maya, Why don't you go sleep on the couch? It's comfy there." The boy suggested. He knew she would not be pleased with her actions in the morning.

Maya ignored the blond and laid down next to him. She hummed to herself before finally falling to sleep at two in the morning.

Lucas sighed. He laid down beside her and told her goodnight and closed his own eyes. He felt Maya's head against his chest, the sound of her breathe matched his own.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Maya Hart woke up with the same pounding headache she had the night before, this time accompanied by a vile stomach ache.

"Great. Drunk with a hangover when I didn't even get to drink."

She mumbled under a pile of blankets. She felt an arm around her and assumed it was Riley's.

Maya poked the person next to her in the ribs hoping "Riley" would wake up so they could have breakfast.

"Ouch! Maya! Go back to bed!" A familiar masculine voice said.

"Lucas?" She asked. She lifted up the blankets to reveal the sleeping cowboy. Her eyes widened.

"What? Are you better now?" He question and squinted his eyes.

"Why are you in my bed?!" The poor girl had no idea what had happened the night before.

"Don't you mean why are you in _my_ bed" Lucas chuckled and got up. He headed towards the kitchen to make breakfast, he figured it was the least he could do for the Matthews after Topanga had payed all the hospital bills and let the stay all night.

"What happened last night?" Maya asked taking a seat at the table, tripping over Zay who was still sleeping.

"Well, you almost got attacked by a wolf, you passed out, got drugged up and said some pretty weird things. Some of which we should probably talk about later, but that doesn't matter right now because I'm really hungry and I'm sure you are too. So, who wants pancakes, Pancake?"


	14. Farkle is Sick Ch 1 (Smarkle)

**A/N hello! Here is my good friend Starry's request! Finally haha. I have once again split it up in two parts. If I have any more request for this or related to this then maybe it'll be 3 or 4 parts. And if anyone was still wondering, all these are in chronological order and are related to each other. So you probably won't get chapter 13 without reading chapter 1 and stuff like that.**

 **Smarkle213- Yeah I guess they are my favorites. They remind me of me and my friends so they are easy to write ;**

 **i have a question, I'm thinking if starting a new story about what happens after the "movie date" mentioned in GMB. It would mean I update this less though. So, tell me in thereviews if you would rather I update this more frequently.**

 **I also want to give credit to what-is-a-social-life, she created Lilli and Milli, Farkle's twin sisters and Stardut16, she created Gary the security guard.**

* * *

"Achoo!"

Farkle Minkus woke up with a sneeze Monday morning.

"Great! I can't be sick! I have to go to school today!" Farkle exclaimed. "Maybe it's just from the sun." He pondered out loud.

The boy rolled out of bed and landed on the cold hard floor with a thud.

"Ugh!"

He dusted him self off and on they way to his closet gave his rabbit (he had wanted a dog but Maya wouldn't come over if he had one) Tribble, some hay. Which made him sneeze once again.

"Or maybe I'm allergic to you." He said to the creature who was nibbling on some fresh green hay.

He thought about it for a few seconds but decided it wasn't possible. He has had Tribble for over two years and she never made him sick once.

He got dressed into one of his famous galaxy shirts and went down stairs, falling over Lucy, his mothers fancy Persian show cat that was "hands off, no touching"

"We have too many animals!" He grumbled to himself and he stormed into the kitchen where his twin sisters, Lilli and Milli sat eating some sugary cereal.

He got himself a whole wheat bagel and orange juice. Though he loved chemicals and science, he didn't want any in his food.

"No we don't! We only have Lucy, Tribble, Cupcake, Bubblegum, and Dragon! That's only five Farkle! Five!" Lilli screamed at her big brother who had just sat down.

"Five too many." He grumbled again. The cold he assumed had taken over him was not making him the nicest person in the world.

"No! Daddy! Tell Farkle to be nice to the fluffies!" Milli cried when their father walked in the room.

"Farkle be nice. I have to go. Bye kids! Have a good day at school!" Stuart rushed and grabbed his briefcase. He had a very important meeting and couldn't afford to be late just listen to his daughters complaints.

"Haha Daddy told you to be nice." Milli taunted.

"Yeah well, Dad isn't here now. And if I don't like your smelly hamsters and Lilli's gross lizard then that's my opinion." The boy snapped at his sister. Today was not turning out to be a good one.

"Cupcake and Bubblegum are guinea pigs!" Milli yelled. She then got up and left to go brush her teeth. He could hear her singing that he was a "meanie pants" all the way up the stairs

The brunette smiled at the sound of her getting farther and farther away. He loved both of them, but with their obsession with glitter hair and the fact that they always yelled, they got pretty annoying sometimes.

"Achoo!" He sneezed again.

"Uh oh. Farkle your sick! You can't go to school! I'm telling Mommy!" Lilli said triumphantly.

"No! I'm not-Achoo!-sick! I'm just uh... allergic to your lizard! So if you tell mom we'll have to give Dragon away." He lied. He knew it was mean but he just had to go to school today. He hadn't seen Smackle or Maya all weekend and wanted to see how they were doing. Plus, he had a big science test, and there was no gym today.

"No! You liar! Nobody is 'lergic to lizards, they have no dander!" Lilli demanded. The pink ends of her blonde hair falling in her face. She had read all about lizards in a book she got from her teacher. She was going to show her brother that he wasn't the only smart one.

"Crap." Farkle muttered under his breathe.

"You said a bad word! I'm telling Mom!" Lilli yelled and ran up the stairs. Farkle took this to his advantage and grabbed his bag to ran to the bus stop by his house.

Gary, the security guard, was sleeping so he snuck by him. His ninja lessons from Maya were paying off.

He climbed on the bus and took a seat by the window. Even though it was an eighty degree day, the boy was shivering in his long sleeves.

He shrugged the thought off. The genius texted his mother that he already left. The huge iPhone 7 went in his bag as the bus pulled into school.

He saw his girlfriend waiting for him from the window. He excitedly fumbled out the doors to greet her.

"Smackle!" He smiled and gave her a hug. She happily returned the gesture and smiled back.

"I missed you too." She laughed as her boyfriend pulled back.

Her mouth suddenly became a straight line. She studied him and tilted her head.

"Your sick." She stated the obvious fact. Her hand flew up to his forehead and felt his burning skin.

"N-no, I'm not. I'm fine Isadora. I promise." He stammered. Why did she have to know him so well?

"You only call me Isadora when your lying." She pointed out, hands on her hips.

"Crap." He muttered.

"You said a bad word!" His raven haired girlfriend teased. She knew all about his chaotic mornings and his sisters nonsense.

They both laughed and went into school. Smackle was still worried about her boyfriend but if he said he was alright she chose to believe him.

The inseparable duo sat down at their usual place in the courtyard to wait for their friends to arrive.

Lucas and Maya arrived together first, they seemed to be arguing with each other, but by the time they sat down they weren't talking.

"Hey Maya? How -Achoo!- are you feeling?" The genius asked the rebel.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? And bless you." She replied, setting her bag down.

Maya sat down opposite to Farkle and Lucas leaned on an edge by Maya.

"I'm fine, it's probably allergies from Lucy." He shrugged his own problems aside. He was not going to ruin his perfect attendance because of a stupid cold.

"Oh. Well, I'm good. But Ranger Rick doesn't seem to think so." She scowled in Lucas's direction then turned to face the couple.

"Well the doctors said you could have asthma attacks more now since you apparently riled up your asthma! Excuse me for not wanting you to die!" Lucas exclaimed helplessly.

Maya put on Farkle's jacket that was covered in cat hair and snuggled in it.

"Oooh, look. A bunch of cat hair! Which causes asthma to start up, am I-" she stopped when she got an idea and started fake coughing.

"Maya!" Lucas yelled, and the girl began laughing.

The two bickered on for awhile and the rest of the gang arrived.

"Maya! I can't believe we had a sleepover and I was asleep! It's not fair!" Riley whined and took a seat by her best friend.

"I was basically drunk, Riley." Maya laughed. "I wouldn't have remembered it anyway."

"But Lucas and I do. And I have pictures!" Zay exclaimed and he sat between the girls, a burrito in his hands.

"You guys were there too?! Double not fair! My parents never let me have you guys over night and the one time you were I missed it!" The brunette cried once again, crossing her arms.

"Achoo!"

"Awwww poor Farkle! Are you sick? Do you wanna go home? Do you need to have a sleepover?" Riley asked excitedly. She was hoping because Maya stayed over when she was sick Farkle would too. The chances were slim because she was going on a week long trip to his beach house without her parents the next week. Her father was not happy, he wasn't invited along and he was very concerned that there wasn't any parental supervision besides Minkus, who was gone eight hours of the day on business.

"No!" Smackle announced a little to loudly. Everyone looked at her. She blushed. "I mean, no. He doesn't need to spend the night at anyone's house. And he said he's not sick."

"Yeah, it's -Achoo- allergies." He explained, hoping Riley would buy it.

"You sound like Maya when she hiccups. She's usually the one who can't talk. Now you can't!" The peppy brunette giggled.

"No! Don't speak of it! You'll jinx me!" The blonde covered up her best friends mouth.

Everyone laughed and soon forgot about Farkle's so called "allergies"

The friends chattered on awhile more and soon the bell rang and Smackle and Farkle headed of to social studies.

"Achoo!"

"Dearest, maybe you should see the nurse." The black haired genius suggested. She was positive it wasn't allergies now.

The school was air conditioned and very clean so Farkle should have stopped sneezing.

"I told you, I'm fine! I promise." He said reassuring his girlfriend.

They day went on and Farkle only got sicker. He barley ate lunch. Riley fussed over him and eventually got him to eat some of hers. Smackle scoffed at the scene but told herself now wasn't the time to be jealous.

The bell rang and the six friends trudged off to history.

Mr Matthews noticed right away something was off with Farkle. He thought he would come out and tell everyone if he needed something so he continued with the lesson.

"Achoo!"

"Bless you." The whole class coursed. They had been saying all day.

"Thanks." Farkle replied. He laid his head on the desk for the remainder of class. His throat was raw, his head throbbing and whole body was on fire. Each time the clock ticked he felt worse and worse.

When the bell rang everyone got up except Farkle. Voices swam around him but he couldn't make any of them out. He vaguely remembers getting up but he doesn't remember anything else.

And all of a sudden.

Everything.

Went.

Black.


	15. Farkle is Sick Ch 2 (Smarkle)

**A/N How was everyone's first and second days of school!? Hopefully it was good. Mine was alright. It's weird how so many people look so different! I decided to give you a chapter to make you feel better ;)**

 **And I hope I made Stardust16 happy! as soon as I saw your reviews I immediately finished it for you!**

 **I gave this 3 parts it's sorta a filler chapter. Don't worry, the next chapter will be alllllllll Smarkle**

* * *

Five teens and a curly haired teacher in a hospital waiting room was defiantly an odd sight.

They were all scared for their friend, and none of them was taking the wait very well. Riley left to go wait in the parking lot, and later Maya left too, because being nervous gave her hiccups, and everyone was glaring at her.

Five minutes passed.

Corey called Jennifer and Stuart to let them know what had happened.

Ten minutes past.

Smackle was the most nervous. In fact, she's never really been nervous before. But all her years of lost emotion seemed to come up now.

Fifteen minutes passed.

She paced around the room, Farkle had been taken away in an ambulance. They all went too, of course. Zay was talking about how cool it was that he got two rides in an ambulance in one week and Smackle and Lucas both smacked him.

Twenty minutes passed.

Now, the large clock seemed to mock her. Every second was a second Farkle wasn't okay.

"I know how you feel."

She turned around to see the large cowboy standing behind her. A sympathetic look fell upon him.

"I know you know." She said. "It's hard, right? Not knowing if the person you love is going to be ok?"

He was about to protest that he didn't like Maya, but he just gave up and opened his arms up and gave her a hug. The two didn't necessarily spend a lot of time together, but she was still his best friend. And he cared about her.

He didn't want Smackle to be scared. If she was scared, it was bad. Because Smackle never cried, and now she was crying.

Sixty minutes passed.

Riley was out in the parking lot, throwing rocks at a tree.

Seventy minutes passed.

"Lucas was right. Throwing things is a good way to deal with anger." She muttered sarcastically to herself. She knew Farkle wasn't feeling well when he came to school. But did she listen? No. And now he was in the hospital.

And it was all her fault.

At least that's what she thought.

She blamed herself, though there wasn't anyone to be blamed.

Well, except maybe his mother, who should have at least noticed he wasn't feeling well enough to go to school.

She knew his mother was in and out of his life. She knew he missed her and she knew that's the main reason why his father worked so hard, to make up for his children's mom.

She also knew, though nobody else did, because she had been eavesdropping on Mr and Mrs Minkus's conversation, that Stuart wasn't there the time of his sons birth. And Jennifer had misspelled her sons name due to the epidermal, and spelled "Frank" very very wrong. Thus Farkle being Farkle.

A large clock tower chimed and the brunette heaved one last rock at the large oak before tears started streaming down her pale face. It'd now been two hours since they arrived an still no word from the doctors. She made Zay promise to text her as soon as a doctor or nurse came out. But she got nothing.

She sat on the ground, watching cars go past. She decided to see how many blue cars she could find.

Five.

Eight.

Twelve.

Sixteen.

Farkle taught her and Maya that game when they were little and had nothing to do.

The only problem is that Farkle would argue that cars that appeared black were actually dark blue, Maya would always quit and Riley would focus on all the bumper stickers.

She smiled at the memory. A memory that was soon interrupted by the chime of her phone.

She quickly ran upstairs, grabbing Maya's hand when she passed her in the lounge and dragged her in the elevator.

The whole ride felt like forever. Those little buttons couldn't light up fast enough.

* * *

The doctor came out and called everyone in. Farkle was awake and Smackle and Riley both ran to hug him. When they pulled back, they realized each other and both looked at the other with irritated look.

The doctor, Dr. Smith, explained that Farkle had hypothermia, and that he'd be okay. He then went out in the hall to talk to Corey.

"You can stay at our house." Smackle suggested. Her boyfriends father was stuck at work and his mother, is his mother. And Smackle wanted to make sure he was alright, so wherever he stayed, she was going to follow.

"Farkle, it's been decided the best option would be for you to stay at our house for a few days until your dad's back from work. It's not to serious but better safe then sorry." Mr Matthews said as he came into the room. He hadn't heard what Smackle said but he noticed her fallen face and his daughters joyful one.

"You all invited to stay overnight." He physically slapped himself for saying that. "Since your all concerned."

Everyone's face in the room lit up. Even Farkle's.

"Yes! Sleepover!" Riley shrieked.

"Yay. Sleepover." Smackle grumbled.


	16. Farkle is Sick Ch 3 (Smarkle)

**A/N hello! First weekend! Yayayayayayayayayay! A new GMW! More time to write! Anyways, here's the last chapter, of Farkle being sick, though she's not really sick in this. But there's plenty of Smarkle.**

 **Stardust16- Yup! It's set at the sleepover. Because we all know how amazingly drama free sleepovers are. Wink wink**

 **Artistard3- Please do spam me with reviews! I love hearing what people think and thank you!**

 **Ms. Silhouette- Of course you'll get your request! For now, Farkle's feelings are only for Smackle. For now. Hehe.**

* * *

"I call the couch!"

"No! Farkle gets it! He's _sick_!"

"Well I'm not really that sick anymore. Hypothermia is a-"

"Then can I have the couch?"

"Last time you had it you didn't even end up sleeping on it."

"Shut up Zay!"

* * *

A mixed gender group of teenagers, in a small three bedroom apartment was not what most sleepovers consisted of. But that's what was happening in the Matthews residence tonight.

"Why are you guys sleeping over again!?" Auggie cried. He always heard them through the walls when he was trying to sleep and he also didn't think it was fair Riley could have Farkle, Zay and Lucas overnight when he couldn't have Ava over.

"Farkle is sick!" Riley said gleefully.

"Um... Ok?" Auggie looked at his sister strangely. He always thought being sick was a bad thing.

One time he had the chicken pox and had to stay in bed all day. Plus, he was itchy.

The youngest Matthews shrugged and went back into his room. He didn't really care anymore. As long as they were quiet.

"So, where is everyone gonna sleep?" Riley asked, she sat on the chair and volunteered to sleep there.

"Well, the couch will be free soon because Maya will end up sleeping with Lucas." Zay smirked. He was having a great time teasing his two blonde friends.

He didn't realize that the words that came out of his mouth could have been taken two ways.

"What! Maya! You slept with Lucas?!" Riley shrieked, her eyes bugging out of her head.

"WHO SLEPT WITH LUCAS?!" Corey screamed from his room. He ran out into the front room where his daughter and her friends were.

"No! Oh my gosh. I didn't sleep with Lucas! You all are so gross. It was when I went to the hospital, I just laid next to him apparently. But you know Zay and his theories." Maya explained to the rest of her friends, giving Zay an evil look.

"Oh."

Riley shooed her father away with much hesitation but he finally left.

"It's true! I have pictures!" Zay exclaimed, waving his phone in the air.

The boy shoot Maya an equally evil glance, then flung himself on the couch.

He opened the photo app and started scrolling through millions of pictures. They watched as he smiled and frowned at some, deleted some and finally landed on one.

"You know, it's really creepy you have all those pictures." Riley told him as she sat next to her friend.

She'd known Zay for three years and hadn't had any idea that he liked to take pictures. She made a mental note to be more careful around him.

"Ehh. I have pictures of everything." He replied casually and showed Riley a photo. She instantly started giggling.

"Want to see more?" Zay asked. He was super happy someone wanted to see his "creepy photos." Zay knew Riley was more than fine with the idea of Maya and Lucas, so he didn't have to spare anything from her. He also suspected she had a crush on some boy, but he didn't quite know who.

Yet.

They both sat on the couch giggling at the phone screen that reveled so much.

"Ugh. Two down, four to go." Maya muttered. She sank into the large chair, thinking about how tired she was. The last few days had been so long for her. Maya had taken it upon herself to join an after school activity or sport her junior year to help her get into college. She unfortunately waited to long and most of the good ones were all taken up, including art, so volley ball was her only option.

And no, it was not like those people on TV who always had a great time playing beach volley ball, looked great and never broke a sweat.

It was much, much harder.

And much, much sweatier.

And practice was everyday for two hours.

Her eyes fluttered shut just thinking about it. Her head fell to the side and she drifted of to sleep

"goodnight..." She muttered lazily.

* * *

Three hours later everyone was sound asleep.

Except the genius couple.

Riley and Zay crashed together collapsed on the couch and Farkle took this as a perfect opportunity to take a picture of them.

Maya was halfway fallen off the chair and her head was now on the floor while her feet were draped over the top.

Lucas fell asleep on the floor about an hour ago.

Smackle and Farkle were both sitting together at the table.

The raven haired girl had made them both some tea. She wanted to make sure her boyfriend was okay so she was going to stay up and wait till he fell asleep.

She glanced over at him to find his eyes on a certain brunette.

She wasn't the jealous type, and she trusted Farkle completely.

It was Riley she didn't trust.

Smackle adored Riley, but sometimes she just couldn't stand the way she looked at Farkle or when she sat a little too close to him.

And when Farkle didn't move away.

That also bugged her.

Because she was the girlfriend. Not her.

"Farkle."

His head snapped forward at the sound of his girlfriends voice.

"Why do you always look at her?" She questioned, sadness dripping from her voice like honey. She knew the answer, deep down.

"I-I don't."

"You do though. We both know I'm not dumb." She argued, but stayed completely calm.

Farkle looked into his girlfriends eyes. Eyes that had never looked so sad. He hated himself that he had caused her pain.

Because he loved her.

Did he love Riley though?

Well, that was the question.

He loved her smile, he loved her innocence, He loved when he could make her happy.

But did he love her?

He pondered on this thought for awhile. And Smackle sipped her tea.

He looked back at Riley, asleep on top of Zay, her jaw hanging open and hair in her mouth.

The brunette smiled at his goofy friend. Even in her sleep she managed to be funny.

He looked at Isadora, who looked right back at him with those familiar, almond shaped almost black eyes.

"I like Riley." He stated. His mind made up. Farkle only loved one girl in this world and any other.

"But I love you."

The girl smiled softly and blushed. She ducked her head down, face hidden by a waterfall of black waves. He had never said that before. She didn't know if she was supposed to say it back or not. All the books she had read on relationships, that one subject never came up.

"Oh, do I see a blush? Did I make Miss Isadora blush?" Farkle teased his girlfriend. He loved being with her. Feelings he couldn't explain erupted with her.

"N-no!" She giggled, smiling.

"I think so." He replied. He leaned over to kiss her. Short and sweet. But was just a bit longer than usual.

"You'll always be the one for me." He whispered.

"I love you." She whispered back.

His face lit up with a smile that could make anyone smile back.

"I love you." He repeated.

Smackle laughed. "You already said that!"

"I can't help it. It's my new favorite thing to say." He said again, the smile never leaving his face.

They stayed smiling (and kissing) all night at the table.


	17. Vacation Ch 1

**A/N well hello, loves! Thanks for all the lovey reviews! To say thanks, when I reach 100 reviews, I'll update everyday for a week! A whole seven days!**

 **Anyway, this chapter is sorta a family filler chapter. This is gonna be a long series, maybe 5 or 6 chapters? (It's the Hawaii one I've been hinting at) But the next one will be them on a plane. And I guarantee you they'll meet some interesting characters.**

* * *

"Dad! I'll be fine! I promise!" Riley whined and pushed her father away. It had taken a lot of convincing for him to allow her to go on this trip. And he was still upset she was going.

"You promise you'll sit next to Maya? And you won't talk to strangers?" Corey asked, fidgeting with his watch.

His teen daughter rolled her eyes. "Yes!"

"Corey. Let her go already!" Topanga walked over holding Auggie's hand. She pecked her husband on the cheek and hugged her daughter.

She had told Riley she could go to Hawaii as soon as she had told her it was free. Topanga figured as long as she with her friends and called her everyday she didn't see why she couldn't go.

But her husband had other ideas.

Topanga had tried to explain countless times that their daughter wasn't going to run off with the cowboy anymore. They had broken up more than a year ago because they realized they were only best friends.

But Corey still saw him as the enemy. Because Corey knew Lucas would go after his other daughter.

And he didn't like that one bit.

"Yeah! Listen to mom. Please!" Riley begged. Her arms where tired from the many bags she was carying.

"Oh alright! Goodbye baby girl! I love you so much and remember to call!" Her father exclaimed and kissed his daughter on the cheek.

She pulled back to hug her mother again and gave her dad an annoyed look.

"Bye! Love you all!" She called and she lugged her suitcase towards to plane. A smile falling onto her face.

* * *

"Bye guys! See ya later!" Maya called to her mother and Shawn.

They had bought her a suitcase so she could bring more than a bag. Her mom and her hadn't ever really traveled anywhere before so there wasn't a great need for a suitcase before.

But Maya loved the one they got her, it was metal, light blue with a sukara tree on it.

"Wait! Maya!" Shawn called to his daughter. "I have something for you."

Maya's face crinkled up in confusion. "But you already got me the suitcase. And thanks again for that."

"Your welcome, but your going to Hawaii, your gonna need some spending money." He replied holding Katy in his arms. She reached out and gave their daughter a white envelope.

Maya grinned and thought about how lucky she was. She scolded herself for getting teary eyed before boarding the plane but she couldn't help it.

She hugged her finally perfect little family.

* * *

"Farkle! I get to feed your bunny, right?!" Millie screeched at the top of he lungs as her bother pulled his luggage of the conveyer belt.

"Yes, Millie." He replied with a sigh. Only a few more minutes until he gets a break from all the glitter and screaming he thought and smiled.

His mother came up and side hugged him.

"Oh Farkle. Have a good time darling! Stuart, don't leave those kids alone all night. And don't let Isadora in his room after twelve! I know how teenagers are. Remember what we did that one weekend in-"

She was cut off by Stuart. "Uh, Jenny! Let's not talk about that in front of the kids! Or ever!"

Farkle's face twisted up in disgust, and Millie started laughing. Which made him wonder what they were learning about in first grade.

"What did you do mommy? I don't get it!" Lillie asked.

"Oh nothing. We just made cookies." Her father replied, at which Farkle's face scrunched up even more and Millie laughed even more.

"Farkle your a cookie!" Millie screamed with laughter. She knew all about things because she knew the password on her parents netflix channel. And she was very proud.

"Ahhhhh!" Farkle yelled. Stuart closed his eyes in defeat and Jennifer looked at her daughter strangely.

"Why is Farkle a cookie?! Somebody tell me!" Lille demanded.

"Well you two, have a good flight... I should probably have a conversation with these ones..." Jennifer trailed off. Her face pained worry and confusion.

"Yeah." Stuart agreed.

The two Minkus men boarded the plane in an awkward silence.

It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

"Lucas, you forgot your toothbrush! Now ya can't go!" Mama Friar told her son. She apprehensive about letting him go all alone for a week into another state. At a beach house. With three teenage girls.

"Mama! I'll buy one there! Quit belly-aching! I'll be fine." Lucas told his emerald green eyed blonde haired mother, who was four inches shorter than he. She didn't look scary, but she sure a heck was.

"Oh fine! But if some poor girl comes home pregnant your getting thrown in the shed! Whether you did it or not!"

"MOM! Oh my gosh, you don't trust me at all do you?" He sighed, but had to chuckle. He knew his mother did trust him, and that she was just nervous sending him off on his own. H

"I do, but your a sixteen year old boy staying in a beach house with three girls." She warned, hands on her hips. Her son was such a good boy and she knew he'd never make that mistake or even think about doing that, heck, he didn't even have a girlfriend.

"Oh Momma. I love you." He said giving his mom a hug. "Even if your mind is dirty." She returned it and sent him of, with the worst thoughts swirling in her mind like a Texas tornado.

* * *

"Isadora, call me if you need me, alright?"

"Yes mother."

Smackle clutched her bag close to her chest. There were so many people, so many sounds swimming around in her head. Her head ached.

She had never been in an airplane before, (or an airport) and she had to admit it was a bit overwhelming.

Her mother was concerned at first about her staying a whole week with only her friends, but eventually realized it was good for her daughter to go out an experience the world, and to have a little fun now and then.

"You can take Artemis, you know. She'll be aloud on the plane, she's technically a service dog." Her mom asked nervously. Artemis was Smackle's dog from when she was little. She was a therapy dog recommended by the doctor they went to. Artemis, named by four-year old Smackle because Artemis was her favorite Greek goddess, went every where with her, to help her learn social skills. When she was smaller she had more severe forms of autism but with the help of Artemis the german shepherd she had grown out of most.

"Mom. I haven't taken Artemis somewhere normal dogs don't go since first grade." Smackle pointed out, hands on her hips and a smirk on her lips.

The dog barked at the mention of her name.

"I know. I'm just worried."

"Me too. But I'll call every night."

They looked at each other for a awhile before saying their goodbyes when Izzy saw Farkle and decided to catch up with him.

"Bye mom! Love you!" She called taking Farkle's had.

"Love you too." Her mother whispered.

* * *

"Zay! Hurry up! Your taking forever!" Mr. Babinuax scolded. His son was currently in the front seat of the car doing who knows what.

"Hold on!"

"Zay! Is that my makeup?!" Mrs. Babinaux asked him, swiping the cover up away.

"I can't help it! A big bug decided to bite me right on my nose!" He cried.

"See, this is a reason why I'm not proud of you." His father said shaking his head. He loved the boy to death but he swore the boy would be the the death of him.

"Aww man." Zay fake pouted and grabbed his carry on. He slung it over his shoulder. His father was only joking, because in reality he was great friends with his dad.

"Hey, you did a pretty good job. How did you know how to do that?" His mom asked him tilting his head up. Her warm brown eyes matched his own.

"Oh Maya always does her makeup at school. She's got a HUGE bag in her backpack. And sometimes she tests some on me." Zay explain cheerfully.

"Ah! Another reason to not be proud of my only son!" His father joked again.

"Well son, better get going. Your friends have probably already boarded." His mom told him, embracing him in her arms.

"Bye mom. Bye dad!" Zay called to his parents as he started walking away.

"Just don't come back with painted nails! Or I swear Zay, We're going back to Texas to make you a man again!"

And all the friends headed off on their adventure.


	18. Vacation Ch 2

**A/N Hey! Here's the new one as promised ;) have to warn you, I got a little deep with the Riley part. I'm not so proud of this chapter, it feels messy to me. And it's mainly all Zay. Sigh! I just want to get these guys on the plane!**

* * *

"I'm sitting with Smackle!" Farkle exclaimed taking his girlfriends hand in his own, even though he was still sorta sweaty from the Millie incident.

"Well you should, she's your girlfriend." Zay piped up, his eyes shining with excitement from the upcoming trip. He looked around the airport, and saw Maya and Lucas out of the corner of his eye. He suddenly got an idea.

"Maya my dad says I _have_ to sit next to you." Riley whined grabbing her best friends arm.

There goes my plan, Zay thought disappointedly, his smile fell before an evil grin reappeared on his face.

Plan B was a risk, but a risk worth taking.

"Then that leaves me with Lucas! And both my parents _insisted_ I _couldn't_ sit by him because we'd get into too much trouble." The dark skinned boy exclaimed happily, Zay mentally high fived himself for thinking of that so fast. "I'll sit by Riley."

The brunette smiled at Zay and hugged him rather sloppily. She squealed with joy that someone wanted to sit by her. Though all her friends claimed to love her, nobody every volunteered to take a seat by her, or be her partner in class. They all thought she was to excited or naïve. But Riley was actually scared of rejection, so she screamed Maya's name whenever they got to choose partners, or sat by Smackle in lunch, because deep down she knew she wasn't anyone's first choice.

"Ugh! Zay! You do this on purpose!" Maya huffed angrily and pulled his tight curls. It wouldn't be so bad to sit next to Lucas for ten hours on a plane, but with Zay and Riley next to them watching them, would. Actually, it'd be a nightmare, because every touch, word and every move would be remembered and knowing Zay, recorded.

"No! My mom just doesn't trust me!" He retorted back, the smile never failing to be stuck on his smug face.

"Can't say I blame her." Maya muttered and grabbed her bag. She decided just to make the best of the situation at hand and walked away to put the rest of her stuff in the plane.

"Zay? Can I sit by the window? I want to see if I can take pictures of birds!" Riley squealed, her excitement getting the best of her.

"Riley, birds don't fly that h-" Farkle started to say before being interrupted.

"Sure Riles, anything for you sugar." The boy shrugged. And he swore he saw the genius's eyes flicker with annoyance when he hand ended his sentence with "sugar".

"Yay! Thanks Zay!" And with that note Riley sped of to her blonde friend who was putting her luggage on the plane.

"I'm going to, uh, go over there now with the other girls." Smackle scratched her head uncomfortably. She looked at her boyfriend who linked his arm with her own.

"I'll go too." He said, suddenly cheerful again. They walked away in synch to where the blonde and brunette were excitedly talking to a purple haired woman.

"Zay." Lucas warned and looked at his best friend. He knew what his friend was doing.

"Come on! I'm helping you!" Zay whined, smiling at his best friend.

"Uh huh. Well I don't need your help with dating. I haven't seen a girl within five feet of you in three years." The blond sighed and wheeled his suitcase to his other friends, leaving his old one behind.

" _Sure_ you don't. That's why Maya had a date last Tuesday." Zay sighed sarcastically under his breath. The boy was like a brother to him, but sometimes he was to stubborn for his own good. Zay grabbed his own belongings and like the others went over to board the plane.

He stopped at a vending machine on the way there, to refill his snack backpack. He was getting low on food, and there were nachos in the machine.

He didn't remember it happening, maybe he was dreaming about those nachos, but he somehow ended up on the ground on top of an olived skinned, blue eyed brown haired girl who looked like she could be a model.

"Hey! Next time you fall don't take me out with you!" She spoke with a small trace of an accent Zay couldn't identify. She smelled like violets and her long straight hair was tangled around his waist.

"Oh. Sorry." He chuckled as he got up. "I guess I was dreaming of nachos again." He smiled and extended a hand out to help the girl up. He must have been drooling at that point.

She took the hand and dusted herself of. She then looked at the boy in front of her.

The girl shook her head with amusement. "Of course. All boys dream of food. Even if nachos are gross."

"What are you talking about?! Nachos are the single best food in the world! Except for Oreos. I think they may beat nachos." Zay argued back. Just because she was the prettiest girl in the world didn't mean she got to insult the best food in the world.

"I'll have to agree with you on that. Oreos are the best." The young woman chuckled and stared and the boy in front of her again. Something about his eyes intrigued her.

"I'm Zay." He said.

"Natalia" She smiled.

"You look like a Natalia." Zay muttered hazily.

"You look like a Zay." Natalia replied back.

A few minutes passed where nobody said anything. Not an awkward silence per say, but more of a comfortable one.

"So where are you going?" Zay asked snapping out of his trance.

"Hawaii. My aunt lives there. I'm going to college next year down the road from her house so I'm bringing my stuff now while I have some time." Natalia grinned at the thought of her aunt and cousin. She hadn't seen them in so long.

"Me too! Well I mean I'm not going to your aunts house but I'm going to Hawaii, with my friends." Zay rambled on. He made a mental note to slap himself later.

Natalia laughed at something in the distance. "Your not friends with those five, are you?" She pointed over to Riley and Maya, who were currently riding the moving sidewalk backwards and high fiveing random strangers while Lucas and Farkle were posting pictures of them doing so on Instagram. Isadora was then asking the strangers how many times a day on average do they wash their hands, leaving most freaked out.

The boy took in the scene and closed his eyes in defeat. His father always told him, you are the crowd you hang around, or something like that anyways. But no doubt his newly found interest would judge him for his insane friends.

"Nope. I've never seen any of those people in my life." Zay replied back cooly.

"Zay! Come over here!" Lucas suddenly yelled for his friend, not noticing the girl next to him.

Natalia smirked. "You sure about that?"

"Well, maybe I've seen them once."

"I thought so. They seem interesting, to say the very least." She said, glancing at the group. As much as she would have loved to join in on all the fun, she didn't want to crash the party. They weren't her friends, they were Zay's. Though Natalia wished they were her friends. Her own only cared about college now. And one was a real downer, saying that they'll probably never see each other again and lose touch.

She sighed at the thought but quickly composed herself.

"It was nice meeting you Zay, but I better get going." Natalia pecked her new friend on the cheek and slipped him her number before waving goodbye.

Zay stood there, silently, not knowing what had just happened. He fell on a girl, she kissed him, and left. He repeated the scene over and over again in his head until Lucas came and dragged him over to the waiting area because they were boarding soon.

"Zay! Snap out of it!" The blond boy said as he shook the brunette one.

"Oh right." He said dreamily, his head not fully thinking.

"What happened?" Lucas asked his friend, they were now sitting in cold grey chairs waiting for their flight to be called.

"I met a girl..." The dark skinned Texan trailed off.

"Oh no." Lucas moaned. Zay's girl meeting stories were always worse than his break up ones.

"Oh yes! And she would've been mine if you hadn't ruined it by screaming my name halfway across the airport!"

"Well sorry! I didn't know that m-" Lucas never got to finish his argument before a flight announcer announced their flight.

And all that could be heard throughout the whole airport was six teenagers relieved sighs and squeals and one mans groans.

 **Alright I have to admit. I did the same thing Riley and Maya did on the moving sidewalk a few years ago. Don't judge me ;)**


End file.
